


Marvel's Renegades (Fanfic)

by ATTheOmnipotent



Category: Avengers (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Civil Rights Movement, Fanart, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTheOmnipotent/pseuds/ATTheOmnipotent
Summary: In the first chapter of Marvel's Renegades, Kara, a young orphan mutant with the dream of overcoming her social barriers gets herself involved in the criminal world as a goon for the the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, with the purpose of achieving her dreams along her best friend Olivia until unexpectedly one day her world turns upside down.





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Stories and tales are meant to be told, whether they are heroic or tragic, but behind every  
> story and tale, there is support and inspiration that led to the creation of it. A good example of  
> this is Hamlet, a very well known tragedy written by the as well well known William  
> Shakespeare. Lots of people know that Hamlet was influenced by other famous artworks and  
> events such as Kyd Thomas’s The Spanish Tragedy or the twelve-century events that took place  
> in Denmark, but not everybody knows that his artwork was also influenced by the death of his  
> son, Hamnet, a loss that led him to great suffering and the inspiration for many other artworks in  
> the years to come. The incredible fictitious stories and tales written by Stan Lee, Steve Ditko,  
> Chris Clermont, and many other Marvel and Dc creators had obviously influenced me in writing  
> the upcoming stories and tales that you are about to read, but many other factors in my life such  
> as the loss of love ones, and many other misfortunate events had encouraged me and inspired me  
> to write these stories for you all. All of it started with a simple idea that eventually evolved into  
> becoming an endless space of them. My inspiration behind this upcoming stories isn’t the love  
> for money or fame, but the love for some of this amazing story arcs and characters developed by  
> Marvel Comics and my imagination. I want to thank Devan James Sisneros and Sam Black, for  
> being the two main people who pushed me to write this fanart, and I also want to thank Anikka  
> Stidman, Courtney Reid, Emily Carson, Jessica Sanders, Kayla Budrick, Madison Kemp, Megan  
> Stone and Wyatt Millner, for helping me with my terrible grammar and for listening and adding  
> more things to all of my messy ideas. With all of this said, I want to introduce you to the first  
> chapter of “The Renegades”, the first story of the many ones to come. Thanks for taking some of  
> your time to read my fanart story, and I hope you enjoy it.

There are silence and darkness all over the place. An old rusty nineteen seventy-eight Camaro can barely be seen inside the site thanks to the bright light of the nearby vehicles driving down the street. Suddenly, somebody violently goes through the concrete walls of the place, landing near the middle of the abandoned local. Another individual enters the site as in darkness; his/her face remains.

Unknown individual: “You… You have ruined the lives of many people, including mine… But that ends today!”

Unknown person: “Bitch! Who the fuck are you?”, he says while he regains balance.

Unknown individual: “I'm the person who’s going to save the world, and your worst NIGHTMARE!”

The Unknown individual violently approaches the Unknown person and attacks him, but at the moment she does this, the unknown person quickly dodges her, grabs her by the neck, and teleports her four meters above the old Camaro inside the repair shop, and then throws her at it.

Unknown person: *CHUCKLES* "Listen, I don't know you, and I don't know what the fuck you want, so stay the hell away from me!" he says while he slowly leaves.

The Unknown individual levitates herself and uses her psychic powers to bring the Unknown person to her and make him kneel before her. She takes out a weird looking katana, and with anger, she gets ready to strike him with it. 

Unknown individual: “Any last words?”

Unknown person: “Go to hell!”

While the Unknown individual gets ready to cut the Unknown person’s throat, she is impacted by a blast.

[Flashback]

A teenage girl is awakened by thunder in the middle of the night. She rises from her bed and walks in search of the mysterious voices that she hears coming from the hall outside her room. The teenage girl sees a girl being insulted and beaten by a group of kids; she finds a bat and hits the knee of one of the kids.

"If I see you all bullying her or even talking about her, I'll hurt you all!" the teenage girl says to the injured girl.

The group of kids leaves, leaving their friend with the broken leg behind.

Teenage girl: “What’s your name?”

The injured girl doesn’t answer.

Teenage girl: “Do you want me to break your other leg?”

"Hannah," the injured girl says as she cries.

Teenage girl: "Hannah... If you say something about this to anyone, even Teresa, I'll kill you!"

The injured girl cries.

Teenage girl: “Do you understand?”

Hannah nods her head and slowly limps away.

The teenage girl gets closer to the girl who was being bullied and helps her to stand up.

Bullied girl: "Thanks."

Teenage girl: “I just did what was right! Don’t thank me!”

Bullied girl: “Well, thanks anyway!”

There’s an awkward silence.

Bullied girl: “So, what’s your name?”

Teenage girl: “Why do you want to know my name?”

Bullied girl: “I’m just curious! I have never seen you before! Are you new?”

Teenage girl: “Why are you asking too many questions!? Are you with the cops or something!?”

"Well, I'm sorry! I was just asking!" the bullied girl says before walking away.

The teenage girl, while annoyed, takes a deep breath. 

"Kara!" the teenage girl says.

The bullied girl, as she stops, "What was that?"

Kara: “My name is Kara!”

Olivia: “Oh... nice to meet you, Kara!”

7 YEARS LATER

Olivia: “You jump first!”

Kara looks at Olivia.

Kara: “Olivia, we have been through this already! It’s not that hard! Just run and then jump!”

Olivia: “Kara, it’s not that easy!”

Kara: “Just jump!”

Olivia: “No... I can’t!”

Kara: "Do you want me to throw you!?"

Olivia: “No…”

Kara: “Then jump!”

Olivia: “I fucking c…”

Kara pushes Olivia to the other roof. Kara jumps behind her. Kara lands on her feet, but Olivia doesn’t.

Olivia whispers while on the ground, “Fuck…!”

Kara: “Come on! Dean is waiting for us!”

Olivia stands up.

Kara and Olivia go to the main entrance of the building. A guy is waiting for them.

Dean: “Hi!”

Olivia, while kissing him, "Hi!"

Olivia and Dean stop kissing.

Kara: “I had to push her… again!”

Dean starts to laugh.

Olivia: “Who are you laughing at? Do you know how hard it is to escape that orphanage?”

Kara: “Three feet away!?”

Dean continues laughing.

Olivia gets mad.

Dean to Olivia: “What?”

Olivia doesn’t answer.

Dean: "Listen, babe, I'm sorry! I just think that it is funny that you are scared of jumping to a building that is literally three feet away from ours!"

Olivia doesn’t answer.

Dean: "But at least in a week, you won't have to do anymore, right!?"

Olivia, while looking at him, "Kara won't have to wait that long! She turns eighteen tomorrow!"

Dean: “Oh shit! Really!?”

Kara: “Yeah…”

Dean: “Do you have a place where to stay?”

Kara: “Nah… but I’ll be fine!”

Dean: “If you want to, I can go and talk to our boss after we go and do our business...! You know he wouldn’t let us down!”

Kara: “I’m fine…”

There’s silence.

Olivia: “Wait… What are we supposed to do!?”

Dean: “Our boss wants us to intercept an armored truck!”

Kara: “What for?”

Dean: “He wants us to take something valuable from it!”

Kara: “Good, what are we waiting for!?”

Olivia: “Guys, do we really have to do this?”

Kara: "Of course we have to do this. The only way we are going to become one of them is by showing them what we are capable of."

Olivia: “Yeah, I know, but don’t you guys think that we take some time off from this?”

Dean: "Babe, and we can't take no time off from this. Remember, If we want to have a good life---"

Olivia: "We must work really hard, I know… I know, but this is becoming more and more dangerous every time a new job comes in. A couple of weeks ago, we were just going against some local gangs, and now we are about to assault and rob a truck. What's next? Us killing some politicians and taking control of the White House!?"

Dean: “No, and we would never go that far, but we might end up taking over the Capitol instead of the White House.”

Olivia looks seriously at Dean.

Dean: "And I'm kidding, but babe come on! Stop being so paranoid! Nothing is going to go wrong!"

Olivia: “Oh yeah? How do you know that?”

Kara: "And he knows that because you guys have me. You know the half black and half white girl with awesome superpowers?"

Olivia: “You might be very strong, but we don’t really know if you could survive being struck by a bunch of bullets.”

Olivia: "No, but I have been shot twice, and I have survived getting hit by a terrible driver, aka you, thanks to my healing factor!"

Olivia rolls her eyes to Kara while mad.

Dean: “And come on, babe. This job isn’t going to take that long.”

Olivia stays quiet.

Kara: "Come on, Live… We can't do this without you… I mean, we actually can, but taking on that truck would be a little bit harder without you."

Olivia seriously looks at Kara.

Kara: “Come on, and let’s go. I’m pretty sure we don’t have all day.”

Olivia is still quiet.

Dean: “Babe, come on!”

"Alright… Alright! I'll go, but I'll drive!" Olivia says to Dean.

Dean: "Okay."

"Dean and come on. You have to think this straight. Olivia doesn't know how to drive well, and besides that, she doesn't even have a license.", Kara says while serious at Dean.

Olivia: "Oh, Kara, and stop being so dramatic. I just hit you once, and it was because I was distracted."

Kara: “Yeah, and that’s the point, Olivia. You are always distracted.”

Dean: “Girls, we don’t have much time. We have to go.”

“Yeah, Kara. We have to go.”, Olivia says as she leaves the building.

“God. If I get hit by her again, I’ll kill you both.”, Kara says as she walks outside while Dean holds the door for her.

“Girls…”, Dean whispers as he nods while walking outside.

Suddenly… 

"Stop right there, Frank!" an old man with glasses and a mustache, who's last name according to his name tag is Lee, yells with a banana in hand as he's abruptly woken up by the banging of the door.

The man looks around, but he doesn’t see anything, and then he looks at his hand.

Mr. Lee: “It must have been the damn vodka!”

A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER…

Dean and Olivia are on an alleyway waiting for Kara to give them the green light to intercept the truck.

Dean on the walkie talkie, “We are in position!”

Kara on the walkie talkie, "Okay! I'll let you know when they are here!"

Olivia to Dean: "You know, after this, we should take Kara to a restaurant or something for her birthday!"

Dean: “Does she like Chinese or Italian?”

Olivia: “I don’t know! I’ll eat some Italian, but ask her!”

Dean on the walkie talkie, “Hey, would you like to eat Chinese or Italian?”

Kara on the walkie talkie, “What about some Mexican?”

Dean on the walkie talkie, "Okay, that I'll do!"

Olivia: “Why did she have to choose Mexican?”

Dean, while laughing, "I'll take you to eat some Italian next week, but not this week!"

Olivia: “Why not this week?”

Dean: “I’m going to New York City to take the package to our boss and to see mom.”

Olivia: “So, I won’t see you until next week?”

Dean: “Yeah, but I should be back by Tuesday!”

At hearing this, Olivia leans her head on the window of her door.

"What's the matter? Why do you seem mad?" Dean says.

Olivia: “I don’t know. It might be because we barely get to spend time together.”

Dean: “And we do get to spend time together like… now.”

Olivia: “Dean… you know what I mean. We barely get to have time for ourselves because of the Circle.”

Dean: "Babe, I know you don't like working for them, but trust me. In the end, all of this is going to be worth it. This is the only way we can prove to them that we deserve to become one of them. That we deserve to be part of the Inner Circle."

Olivia: “Yes, but what if something in the future goes wrong or what if after all of what we have done we never become one of them? I know this is important for you, but I don’t care if I become one of them or not. I only care about the present… about what we have. I only care about us.”

Dean: “Babe, I care about you too, and I want to get to spend more time with you, but… don’t you want to move far away from here to somewhere nice and peaceful and have a family, a luxurious house, and nice job?”

Olivia: “Yeah---”

Dean: “Exactly. That’s the reason why I’m doing this… why we are doing this, so we don’t have to live the rest of our lives wandering the streets of Baltimore like some miserables.”

There’s silence. Olivia is still leaning her head on the window while mad.

Dean: "I'm going to talk to them, and I'll see if we can take some time off."

Olivia doesn’t answer.

Dean: "When I get back, I will take you to the best Italian restaurant in town… and then to the movies, and then… we might go to a five-star hotel… and get drunk… and---"

"Oh, my God! Can you shut up?" Olivia says as she smiles at him.

"I love you!" Dean says as he approaches her.

"I love you more!" Olivia says before kissing him, but as they start to kiss...

"They are here!" Kara says through the walkie talkie.

Dean and Olivia stop kissing.

Dean to Kara through the walkie talkie, “Alright! We are getting our masks on! Tell us when to intercept them!”

Dean, as he quickly kisses Olivia, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Olivia says before putting her mask on.

Kara, through the talkie, "Alright! Intercept in three… two… one… now!"

Dean accelerates his muscle car and blocks the street. Afterward, Dean and Olivia get out of the car and start to shoot the wheels of the armored truck. Then the armored vehicle tries to back up, but Kara quickly surprises them and breaks the driver's side door. The driver, while scared, quickly gets a short double-barrelled shotgun and tries to shoot Kara, but he gets shot in the head by Dean before he gets to do so. The other guard is shocked with his hands in the air, and blood all over his face.

Guard #2: “Please don’t shoot me! I will do whatever you want!”

Kara, while looking at the guard, "Get out of the truck, now!"

The guard gets out.

Dean: “Open the back door!”

The guard walks to the back door and opens it.

Guard #2: “Please… let me go…”

Dean shoots him.

Kara to Dean, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Dean: “I’m following orders from the boss!”

Dean enters the truck and searches for the bag until he finds it.

Dean: “Here it is! It looks… different than expected, but this is one is the one!”

Kara, while curious, "What is it?"

“The boss told me these were supposed to be the remnants of an enchanted ancient sword.”, Dean says.

Olivia: “Enchanted?”

Dean: “Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but that’s what the boss said.”

Kara: “Alright. Let’s leave before cops show up.”

As they all walk back to Dean's car, they all suddenly get shot by three men coming from the alleyway. Kara, Olivia, and Dean are on the ground. Dean tries to crawl towards his gun, but it's immediately killed by Gang member #3. Olivia removes her mask and gets on Dean’s chest.

Olivia, while crying, "Dean…! Dean…!".

Gang member #2 goes and grabs the bag. When Gang member #2 walks back, Olivia takes Dean’s gun and shoots Gang member #3 in the face. The other guy besides him (Gang member #1) shots Olivia on her stomach. Olivia drops the gun. The guy who got shot in the face takes his mask off.

Gang member #1 walks to Gang member #3 to look at how bad the wound is. 

Gang member #1: “Holy Shit! You're lucky that the bullet just scratched your face!”

Gang member #2 approaches them. 

Gang member #2: “We have to go!” 

Gang member #3 while standing up, “I will deal with this bitch first!”

Gang member #2 to Gang member #3 as Gang member #3 walks towards Olivia, "Nigga, we don't have time for this shit! Let's get the fuck out of here before the twelve shows up!" 

Gang member #3 continues walking towards Olivia.

Gang member #1: "Man, and he's right! We got to get the fuck out of here!"

Gang member #3 looks at Olivia while she looks at him. 

Olivia: "Are you going to kill me, or are you going to continue looking at me like a…"

Gang member #3 shots her on the neck, and then he spits on her. 

Gang member #3: “Bitch!”

Kara is gaining consciousness again. She looks at Gang member #3's face. 

He looks at her and points at her with his gun. Sirens can be heard. 

Gang member #2: “Nigga, deal with the cops yourself! We are out of here!”

Gang member #3 lower his gun and run back to the alleyway. 

Kara takes her mask off and looks at Olivia struggling to breathe. Kara approaches her, but then…

"Oh… no!" Kara says as she realizes that Olivia has been shot in the neck.

Kara crawls towards Olivia and puts her hand over Olivia's neck to cover her wound, but blood stills coming out of it. Olivia, while scared, starts to cry while at the same time, blood starts to come out of her mouth. Kara tries to speak, but not even a word can come out of her mouth. Olivia still tries to fight for her life when suddenly she finally passes out.

Kara slowly removes her hands from Olivia's neck as she, in detail, looks at the blood running down her hands. Suddenly the cops arrive at the scene, and Kara quickly stands up and runs back to the alleyway. One of the officers rapidly gets out of her car and runs to the alley with her gun in hand, but upon arriving, not a trace of Kara can be found.

Another officer quickly runs to the alleyway to assist the officer in it.

Female officer: “Where did the suspect go?”

Male officer: “I don’t know. I was following her, and then she just quickly disappeared.”

"Okay. Gather a team and search the perimeter for the suspect. She shouldn't be that far from here.", the officer says as she walks back to her car.

As soon as the female officer gets to her car, she takes her two-way radio from it.

Female officer through the walkie talkie, “South 1-A-1, this is Officer Emily Carson reporting a 10-35 in South Hanover Street. There are multiple victims, all dead. The suspect has escaped on foot.”

Dispatch: “Copy that, Officer Carson. Forensics are on their way.”

"Oh, and another thing… the suspect might be a mutant.", the officer says as she looks at the crushed right side door missing from the armored truck.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

It is late at night, and Kara secretly gets into the orphanage to pick up some of her stuff. As she quickly starts to pack her belongings, she finds a picture of her and Olivia as kids, hidden in one of her shelves. Kara, while sentimental, sits on her bed as she holds the picture of her and her beloved friend when suddenly…

"Kara? What have I told you about leaving this place without permission?" one of the nuns says as she looks at her.

Kara doesn’t answer.

"Kara? What happened to your arm?" the nun says as she slowly approaches Kara.

Kara starts to cry uncontrollably. 

Kara: “Olivia… Olivia is gone!”

"What!? What do you mean gone!? Did she run away!?" the nun says while mad.

Kara: “Teresa… Olivia is dead!”

Teresa’s mood completely shifts at hearing this.

“What… What happened?” Teresa says as she while anxious sits on Kara’s bed.

Kara: "Dean, Olivia, and I were robbing an armored truck when some guys approached us and started to shoot! She got shot on the neck!"

"That you and she did what!? Why would you two do stuff like that!? I have told both many times to stay away from that guy and from all of those problems, but as always… Neither of you listened to me, and because of it, she is dead!" Teresa says as she rages at her.

Kara doesn't respond; instead, she continues to mourn the death of her friend. Teresa sits closer to her and hugs her with both of her hands as she also starts to cry.

MINUTES LATER…

Teresa comes to Kara’s room with a cup of tea for Kara as Kara stands in the mirror with a towel covering her body as she dries her hair with the other one. As she does this, Kara notices that she still has some blood between her fingers and inside her fingernails. Due to this, Kara stops drying her hair and starts trying to take the rest of Olivia’s blood from her hands, but she struggles to do so. Eventually, at seeing that the blood isn’t coming out of her skin, Kara starts to put more and more pressure on her towel until ultimately she ends up tearing it apart, but that doesn’t stop her from using it to remove Olivia’s blood off her hands as she continues trying to remove it to the point she starts to peel her skin off. Suddenly, Teresa gets to her side and puts her hands over Kara’s hands to stop her from hurting herself.

"Why isn't it coming off, Teresa? Why isn't it coming off!?" Kara says to Teresa as she loses it and starts to cry again.

“She didn't want to be part of any of it, but I pushed her to it… She was all I had, and now she’s dead… because of me.”, Kara says to Teresa as Teresa hugs Kara to comfort her.

Teresa: “Dear, what happened to her is not your fault.”

Kara: “Yes, it is. She didn’t want to rob that truck, but I pushed her to.”

Teresa: "Kara is not your fault… Olivia might haven't wanted to take part in it, but we both know that once you get involved in that life, it is more than difficult for somebody to get out of it… Eventually, something worse would have happened to her if she had decided to don't be part of that heist. She was a good girl, and she didn't deserve any of it, but sometimes things happen for a reason, even bad things."

Kara continues crying. 

Teresa: “What happened to the kid?” 

Kara: “He got shot in the head while trying to defend himself.”

"Oh, Kara… If you kids had listened to me, none of this would have ever happened.", Teresa says to Kara as she hugs her.

Upon Teresa hugging Kara, Kara flinches in pain.

“What wrong!?”, Teresa says while worried.

Kara: “The bullets went too deep into my shoulder and stomach. As a result of it, my wounds are taking longer to heal.”

"I'll go downstairs to get you some band-aids. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Teresa says as she looks at Kara's wounds.

Kara: “Okay.”

Teresa: “And don’t forget to drink your tea before it gets cold.”

Teresa walks out of the room to get the medkit for Kara when suddenly a girl quickly walks out of the shadows outside of Kara's room.

MINUTES LATER… 

As Kara gets stitches on her arm by Teresa, a siren can be heard at a distance. Kara and Teresa, while curious, stand up to look through the window of Kara's room when they suddenly see multiple police vehicles stopping in front of the orphanage.

"Did you call them?" Kara says nervously to Teresa as she walks back from the window.

Teresa: “No! Kara, I would never do such a thing to you!”

Teresa takes a moment to think.

Teresa: “Did somebody see you when you left!?”

Kara: “And I quickly left when I saw the police arriving, but I don’t think that they saw me.”

Kara: “Did somebody follow you when you left!?”

Kara: “Teresa, I don’t know!”

Teresa: “Were there any cameras around the area!?”

Kara: “Teresa, I don’t know! I didn't see anybody following or any cameras on my way here!”

Teresa sighs, and starts to think.

Teresa: "I will go downstairs, and I will talk to them. Hide somewhere until they leave, okay?"

Kara agrees while she looks at the window. Teresa goes to the main entrance and opens the door to talk with the police.

Police: "Hi! I'm officer Carson! We received a call from somebody saying that there was a murder suspect in this building! "

Teresa: “I think it was a mistake. There are just kids in this building.”

Hannah gets close to the door.

Hannah: “She’s upstairs! She’s hiding on the second floor!”

Teresa looks at Hannah.

Officer Carson: “Please, backoff the door!”

Teresa: “You can’t be here without a warrant!”

The detective with a gun in hand. “Backoff, now!”

Teresa: “No, you can’t…” she gets pushed by the officer.

Officer Carson: "Search the whole place now!"

The officers are now searching the whole orphanage while armed.

"Run, Kara! Run!" Teresa yells at Kara as Carson, along with other officers, quickly run to the second floor.

Kara, at hearing this rushes down the hall and tries to escape the police by getting to the roof through a fire escape ladder. The officer spots her going through the window, and because of it proceeds to follow her. Kara quickly gets to the roof, and without hesitation, jumps to the roofs of the nearby buildings. The officer gets to the ceiling and sees Kara jumping from building to building, so she proceeds to do the same to capture the supposed murderer. Kara runs and jumps without looking back at the officer, but the officer seems to be more agile than Kara, as she quickly runs and climbs the roofs of every building.

"Stop and put your hands where I can see them!" the officer yells as she gets closer and closer to Kara.

Kara: “Leave me alone!”

Kara suddenly tries to jump to the roof of the next building, and ends up slipping due to the rain, but manages to get her hands on the edges of the ceiling that she was going to jump to. As Kara, with her super strength, helps herself to get on top of the building, the officer jumps over her, rolls on the ground, and with her gun aims at Kara. 

Officer Carson: "Get on your knees now!"

Kara: “I didn’t do anything! My friends and I were attacked by some masked men.”

“I said on your knees!” the officer yells at Kara as Kara while scared walks backward.

Kara, while scared, looks back, realizing that she is at the edge of the roof.

Officer Carson: “Kara, I don’t want to hurt you! Please, get on your knees!”

Kara: “Alright! Alright! I’ll surrender!”

Then suddenly, as Kara started to get on her knees, a deafening boom of thunder caused the officer to shoot Kara in self-defense. The bullet ends up hitting Kara on the left side of her chest, causing her to fall off the building to her death.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two: DECEPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second chapter of Marvel's Renegades, the accidental murder of a seventeen years old mutant criminal at the hands of Officer Emily Carson of the BPD, has the humans of Baltimore celebrating it, except for the Officer, who finds herself questioning whether heroes or corrupt monsters surround her.

**A flash of dazzling lightning illuminates the dark skies of Baltimore, Maryland, as a point forty caliber bullet, shot from a G22, impacts the left side of Kara’s chest. The Officer, at realizing what she has done, rapidly rushes towards Kara as she collapses off the building, but the Officer doesn’t get to her in time to prevent the young Kara from falling to her death. The Officer refuses to look down as the civilians on the street scream in panic. The Officer, while shocked, backs up the edge of the roof without looking down, and slowly while distressed, walks to the roof access door. The Officer walks down the stairs of the building with her cloth wet as the residents of it look at her with curiosity, but she doesn’t notice due to her distress. Eventually, the Officer gets to the first floor, and upon exiting the building, she witnesses people surrounding Kara’s corpse. Somebody calls the Officer by her name, but the Officer doesn’t react, she just stays still as she looks at the lifeless body of Kara when suddenly a hand reaches to her shoulder.**

**“Carson!? What the hell just happened?” another officer says to Emily as she looks at him while shocked.**

**“I… I was chasing her… and then I got to her and… I shot her.”, Officer Carson says as she struggles to speak.**

**“Was she about to attack you?” the other officer asks Carson.**

**“Jason, no. I just accidentally shot her.”, Carson quickly replies with distress.**

**“Fuck, Carson. What have you done? Now we are going to have the news and the entire state behind our ass.”, the officer says to Carson as she continues staring at Kara’s corpse.**

**Suddenly, the ambulance and the police arrive at the scene.**

**Kara slowly starts to close her eyes. While this happens, the cops are arriving at the scene.**

**As the paramedics walk towards Kara, Teresa gets out of one of the police cars and quickly rushes towards Kara, but the police catch her before getting close to her.**

**“Kara! Kara! Kara wake up! Kara, please, wake up! Wake up!” Teresa says as she cries on one of the guards’ arm.**

**Officer Carson and slowly approaches Teresa.**

**“I’m so sorry.”, Carson says in a low voice as she continues getting close to Teresa.**

**Teresa turns around and looks at her.**

**“What did you just say?” Teresa says as she walks up to Officer Carson.**

**Officer Carson: “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to---”**

**Teresa slaps the Officer as hard as she can. The policemen rush to her to prevent her from assaulting the Officer.**

**“You did mean to!”, Teresa yells as she cries and fights to break free from the officers.**

**“Mam, you need to call down!”, the policemen say to Teresa.**

**“You all always do! You all always kill them for no reason, but hate and get away with it!”, Teresa yells.**

**Suddenly, Jason, upon seeing the situation, approaches Carson as Carson covers her face.**

**“Carson, are you alright?”, Jason asks her as he looks at her.**

**Carson assents by nodding her head.**

**“This is not over! You all will regret this! You all will see!”, Teresa yells to the cops.**

**“The hell are you waiting for!? Take her out of here!”, Jason says to policemen that are holding Teresa.**

**Jason turns around and looks at Carson.**

**Jason: “Go home and rest. I’ll take care of this.”**

**“What’s going to happen next?”, Officer Carson says while anguished and concerned.**

**“I don’t know. Let’s wait until tomorrow, and we’ll see, but for now, just go home. The boys and I will take care of this.”, Jason replies to Carson.**

**After Jason’s reply, Carson slowly walks away from the scene as Jason and the rest of the cops look at her.**

**AN HOUR LATER...**

**The Officer is at a bar in downtown Baltimore, trying to drink her sorrow away. She’s sitting by the countertop alone as behind her, a group of strangers seems to be playing pool.**

**Suddenly as she continues drinking, she notices the news coverage of the incident she was involved into on the TV.**

**“Excuse me, can you turn up the volume of the TV?”, Carson asks the bartender as he serves some drinks for the people at the pool table.**

**The bartender glares at her in a non-mannered way before laying the TV’s remote on the table.**

**“Thanks…”, Carson says as she reaches for the TV’s remote.**

**After taking the remote, Carson turn up the volume of the TV to listen to the news coverage**

**Reporter: “A robbery took place in South Baltimore when three robbers identified as Kara Lynn, a seventeen-year-old mutant, Dean Mantlo, a twenty-two-year-old and Olivia Hannigan, a seventeen-year-old intercepted and murdered the two drivers of the armored truck. The two armored truck drivers have been identified as Derek Jackson, a twenty-nine-year-old, and Kevin Miller of thirty years old. Two of the robbers, Dean Mantlo and Olivia Hannigan, also died at the scene. It is believed that Kara Lynn might have been the one who also took the life of her partners. Hours after the robbery, the police located Kara Lynn at an Orphanage for mutants here in South Baltimore, where after the suspect tried to attack one of the officers, was executed in self-defense.”**

**Carson, at hearing this becomes more shocked and upset than she already was. The people in the bar start to cheer up.**

**Man #1: “Yeah, that’s what they all deserve for believing they can all get away with anything!”**

**Reporter: “Here’s Captain James Martinez from the Southern District of the Baltimore Police. Captain Martinez, can you give us more details about what happened?”**

**Captain James Martinez: “At the moment, the only thing I can share with you is that according to our officers, Officer Emily Carson did a great job at handling the situation that she was exposed to. The whole incident will still be under investigation just to make sure that the use of lethal force was justifiable. That’s all I have to say.”**

**“Captain Martinez… Captain Martinez…”, the reporters say as James walks away.**

**The bartender approaches the Officer with another drink.**

**Bartender: “You don’t have to pay. All of your drinks are on the house.”**

**“Wait, why is the house paying for her drinks!? What makes her so special!?”, one of the guys playing pool asks the bartender.**

**Bartender: “She’s the one the news is talking about! She’s the officer who killed the mutie!”**

**The people in the bar cheers and approaches her.**

**Man #1: “You are a true hero! These muties have been ruining this country with their stupid abilities for years, and nobody has done anything! We need more people like you! We need to teach them to don’t fuck with us!”**

**Officer Carson ignores all of them.**

**“For Officer Carson!”, one of the guys says as he holds his beer high.**

**“For Officer Carson!”, the people in the bar shouts before drinking and celebrating the Officer’s actions. Carson, at getting annoyed by the people, Emily stands up, takes some cash and puts it inside the glass full of beer.**

**MINUTES LATER…**

**Carson arrives at her apartment, drunken, depressed and annoyed, and proceeds to sit down on her couch and contemplate the peace present at her place. As she starts closing her eyes unexpectedly, somebody knocks on her door. At hearing this, the Officer opens her eyes, exhales, and rubs her face in disgust.**

**“Wait me a minute!”, Carson shouts at the door as it gets knocked again.**

**Carson, while grumpy, stands up and walks to the main door.**

**“Can I come in?”, James says at Carson opening the door.**

**Carson, in response, moves out of his way, giving him access to her apartment. James enters the apartment and goes straight to the kitchen with a bag in hand as Carson closes the door. Upon walking to the kitchen, Emily sees James opening a big bottle of champagne.**

**“What’s that for?”, Emily asks.**

**“Babe… I have news… Good news.”, James says as he serves himself a glass of champagne.**

**“Oh yeah? What is it?”, Emily says as she stumbles and sits down on a chair in her kitchen.**

**“Babe, are you alright? You seem so down.”, James says, while worried.**

**“No, I’m just drunk…”, Carson says as she grabs the champagne bottle from James and drinks from it.**

**“Very drunk, but don’t worry. I’m okay.”, Emily says right after she’s done taking a sip of the bottle of champagne.**

**“Okay…?”, James doubtfully says as he while worried slowly takes the bottle of Emily’s hands.**

**“Are you going to make my day with this good news of yours or what?”, Emily says to James as he drinks champagne from his glass.**

**“Damn babe, I didn’t know you could be bitchy when drunk.”, James jokingly says to Emily.**

**James: “So, I got this call from the city council, and we were discussing some projects and funding for our precinct. At some point in the conversation, we started talking about what happened today, and they want to hire a new detective, and they want that new detective to be you.---”**

**Emily, at hearing this, slowly takes the bottle of champagne and drinks from it, again.**

**“We have plenty of funding available for it, and we are in need for more detectives, so I agreed to it…”, James says to Emily as she stands up with the bottle of champagne and walks to her couch.**

**As soon as Emily sits on her couch, she facepalms herself. James, while worried, notices this, and walks up to her to then sit by her side.**

**“Babe, what’s wrong?”, James says as he looks at her.**

**“James, all of this is wrong!”, Emily says as she starts to cry.**

**James: “What do you mean with all of this is wrong? You did the right thing! If you have never made that shot, you would have been dead!”**

**“James, I didn’t do the right thing! I accidentally killed a girl, and the world hasn’t even stopped to acknowledge it! Instead, they all celebrate it as if killing a mutant was some sort of achievement!”, Emily says as she cries.**

**“Emily, I’m lost. Wasn’t the girl going to attack you before you shot her?”, James asks.**

**“James, no! I accidentally killed her! That’s the truth!”, Emily says as she continues lamenting her actions.**

**“Then why did Jason and half of the precinct say that it was on self-defense?”, James asks while confused.**

**At James asking this, Emily stops crying and seriously looks at him.**

**Emily: “That… they… did… what?”**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**Emily gets to the Southern Precinct of the Baltimore Police Department. Upon entering, she sees Jason talking to other policemen and proceeds to approach him while smiling at them.**

**Emily: “Hi, Brandon! How are you?”**

**“I’m feeling great! How about you? I heard the rumor that might get promoted to a detective soon. How do you feel about that?”, Officer Bradon asks.**

**“Oh, I feel great! Isn’t that what we all want? More money and more power over others?”, Emily says as she smiles.**

**“Yeah… I think.”, Officer Brandon says awkwardly as he looks at Jason.**

**“Oh Jason, I have to talk about something vital with you. I’ll be at the back of the building waiting for you, okay?”, Emily says as she walks away.**

**Jason: “Alright. Meet you there in a minute.”**

**“Where were we?”, Jason asks his confused partner.**

**MINUTES LATER…**

**Officer Carson grabs Jason and slams him against the wall.**

**“Fuck Carson, you are stronger than you look!”, Jason exclaims in pain.**

**“Why did you lie?”, Carson asks Jason while mad.**

**Jason: “Lied about what?”**

**Officer Carson: “You very well know what I’m talking about! Now, speak before I get you through this wall!”**

**Jason: “I lied to save your ass from being thrown in jail!”**

**“Do you really expect me to believe that you and the rest had a change of heart and decided to save me from getting a second murder degree, uh?”, Officer Carson says while maddened.**

**Jason: “Alright. We did it because we don’t want any attention drawn to this precinct.”**

**Officer Carson: “Why is that?”**

**Jason: “If I tell you, I’ll become a dead man walking.”**

**Suddenly, Emily hears some officers leaving the building and quickly proceeds to get her hands off Jason. The officers walk by them as they act normally. Once the officers go, Jason fixes his suit.**

**“Once I find the man behind all of this, you all will go down!”, Emily exclaims before walking away.**

**“If I were you, I would just play along before whoever is behind this gets to you first.”, Jason says to Emily before entering the building.**

**As soon as Emily enters the building, she walks straight to James’s office and closes the door of it.**

**“Emily, what are you doing? You can’t come in here just like that.”, James angrily says to Emily.**

**“James, I’m going to confess.”, Emily says, while paranoid.**

**“Emily, you can’t confess.”, Jason says to Emily while calmed.**

**Emily is confused for a second, but then…**

**“Oh… Oh my God… You are with them!”, Emily says as she, afraid, walks away from his desk.**

**Captain Martinez: “Emily sit down.”**

**Officer Carson: “You knew all this time.”**

**Captain Martinez: “No, I did not. Now, take a seat, please.”**

**Emily, afraid, walks to James’s desk and sits.**

**Captain Martinez: “Yesterday, when I got home, Isaiah Williams was waiting for me in my dining room. The bastard and his goons had made a fucking buffet at my own house. I’m telling you, the fucker made my casa his own casa.”**

**Officer Carson: “Let me guess, he is the one who owns you and the entire precinct.”**

**Captain Martinez: “Emily, I don’t work for him. I want that man down as much as the people from above do, but unfortunately, that man has power over every corner of this city. The guy has eyes and ears everywhere. The moment we plan going after him, we are dead.”**

**“Then I’ll go after him myself. That way neither you or the other corrupt will have to worried about getting killed.”, Emily retorts.**

**Captain Martinez: “Emily, you can’t go after him.”**

**“What if I do? Are you and every other cop here in Baltimore going to arrest me or perhaps kill me?”, Emily asks.**

**“Emily, I don’t work for him.”, the Captain insists.**

**“Then why don’t you do anything?”, Emily asks as she continues insisting James.**

**“Because we all are against the wall in this situation. The instant he learns that we are after him he will come for us and everybody who we know.”, James says, while afraid.**

**“He knows everything about you, Emily. He knows about your past, the people with who you just to work with, he knows everything.”, James says, while paranoid after a brief silence.**

**Officer Carson: “He knows about---”**

**“---Yes… That’s the reason why he didn’t make direct contact with you. He knows you are being watched.”, James says to Emily as he fears for her life.**

**“That’s… That’s impossible!”, Emily exclaims with fear.**

**Captain Martinez: “I know… That should give you an idea of how powerful this man is.”**

**“Emily, I love you, and I don’t want you to get hurt. Just go, give your statement, and become a detective. Then we will figure out what to do with him and The Unseen. Okay?”**

**Emily, while calmed, exhales to get rid of the tension.**

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…**

**Officer Emily Carson, along with a detective, enters an isolated room. Inside the room, there are just two chairs and a squared shaped table in the middle of it. The Officer sits on the chair located further from the table as the detective sits on the opposite side of it.**

**“Officer Carson, can you explain to me in detail what happened the night of August 30, 2020?”, the detective asks Carson.**

**At Carson hearing his question, she seriously looks at him straight in the eyes as she nervously exhales.**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter Three: Astral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the third chapter of Marvel's Renegades, Kara finds herself lost in a mysterious, bizarre place with no memories of how she got there. Eventually, she finds a strange man who asks for help with a particularly tricky task. The task is to prevent the Apocalypse and destroy those who assist it.

**CHAPTER 3: ASTRAL**

  
  


**Kara slowly opens her eyes. As she contemplates the beautiful dark blue skies and the sunset, she realizes that she’s not where she once was. As soon as Kara realizes this, she desperately stands up, but while doing so, she notices that she was lying unconscious on top of light yellowish sand. At looking at the horizon, Kara learns that she’s in the middle of an isolated desert.**

**“Hello!? Can somebody hear me!? I’m lost, and I need help!”, Kara desperately yells at the horizon in the hope of getting help.**

**Kara: “Hello!?”**

**At realizing that she’s on her own, Kara, while scared, looks at her surroundings to then start walking across the desert in search of help.**

**HOURS LATER…**

**Kara, while weakened and hopeless, continues walking the desert.**

**“Please, somebody, help me! I can’t anymore!”, Kara yells as she tries to continue walking across the desert when suddenly she starts hearing whispers.**

**“Hello!?”, Kara yells as she walks in circles, trying to recognize the source of the whispering.**

**As she continues walking, the whispers get louder and louder to the point the whispers become torturous.**

**“Shut up! Shut up!”, Kara desperately says as she drops on her knees and covers her ears.**

**At covering her hears, Kara realizes that the source of the whispers isn’t out in the desert, but in her own mind.**

**“Please, stop talking! Shut up! Go away!”, Kara says with her eyes close as the whispers now turn into the voices of many.**

**The tormenting voices lead Kara to cry in pain.**

**“SHUT UP!”, Kara yells as loud as she can when unexpectedly, the excruciating voices go away.**

**At the voices going away, Kara surprisingly opens her eyes to find herself surrounded in the ruins of an unknown place. After a couple of seconds of contemplation and confusion, she stands up and continues searching for help when suddenly…**

**“You seem lost.”, an unknown man says from the shadows inside one of the temples.**

**“Sir, I need help? I think I’m going nuts!”, Kara says to the unknown man as she turns and approaches him.**

**“No, you are not. The Astral Plane can make you lose yourself in it.”, the unknown man replies to Kara.**

**Kara: “What is the Astral Plane?”**

**“The Astral Plane is a bridge between time and space that connects multiple dimensions to each other. The bridge is only accessible to the astral bodies and the mental essences of those who still live and those who are dead. That’s where you were. Now you are at Heliopolis, or better known as the realm of the Egyptian gods, who are unfortunately now dead.”, the unknown man says.**

**“I don’t understand. How did I get here?”, Kara asks the mysterious man.**

**“I think you know the answer to such question.”, the unknown man replies as Kara starts remembering what happened to her.**

**“No… No!”, Kara says as she realizes that she’s dead.**

**Kara: “I don’t want to be here---”**

**“---Neither I. I’ve been trapped in here for so long that I have even lost count of the time I’ve been here. Good thing I have learned to survive here.”, the unknown man with anger says.**

**Kara sits on the ground, frustrated with her arms crossed.**

**“So what happened to this place?”, Kara curiously asks to try to get rid of her frustration.**

**“The temple was a bridge to Earth. It was in the hands of honorable and loyal man and woman, chosen by the gods to protect and keep the temple safe, but the people whom the gods had chosen to protect the bridge weren’t that… reliable. The bridge was in the hands of a man called En Sabah Nur. The gods had given him power over Egypt and the bridge as a gift for defeating Pharaoh Rama-Tut, who believed himself to be a God. In the beginning, he was an honorable warrior who just wanted to redeem his horrible past. Still, then the man was somehow driven to insanity by his obsession of founding a world in which people like him could live together in peace without the harm of the weak people who hated those who were powerful and different, those who were like him. The gods didn’t like En Sabah Nur’s desire for becoming a god-like figure to others, so out of jealousy, they removed him from power. En Sabah Nur’s wasn’t happy with the gods’ reaction to his actions, so he made an army of his own, and after all of the gods and his followers, he went until not even one of them was left.”, the unknown man replies.**

**“Then what happened to this man? Why does the world still the way how it is?”, Kara asks the mysterious guy.**

**“You see, the man became very powerful, he became a god to the people. People praised him everywhere he would go, but many others refused to because of his tyranny, and instead, they raised against him. As a measurement to maintain order and his tyranny, En Sabah Nur built his own army, which was lead by four strong, gifted warriors. He called them “The Four Horsemen”. His army of four maintained his tyranny for years, but that was until Alexander the Great, and I rose and dethroned him and his horseman... Multiple scripts detailed En Sabah Nur’s empire. Still, all of it was destroyed during the burning of the Great Library of Alexandria by Julius Caesar, making En Sabah Nur legacy unknown to most.”**

**“Who are you and how do you know all of this?”, Kara asks the mysterious man as she stands up.**

**“I’m was a man who gave up the throne and ruling life to enjoy every aspect of life under a low profile. I did that for centuries until one-day bad luck knocked on my door. I got trapped on the Astral Plane by a gifted man while I was doing some of… my personal business.”, the mysterious man with dark red round glasses replies as he approaches her.**

**“Kara, that’s your name, right?”, the strange man asks.**

**Kara: “Yes… How do you know my---”**

**“---I have a proposal for you, Kara. The man who I was just talking about is coming back to Earth, and bad things are going to happen if he does so, and right now you are the only person who can help me to prevent his return to the physical world.”, the unknown man says as he walks around Kara.**

**“To be honest, this guy doesn’t sound like a treat to me or the other mutants, but humans, so why should I care If he comes out of the death to make them all suffer? After all, I’m here because of them.”, Kara retorts.**

**“En Sabah Nur doesn’t care about our people! He only cares about power and his lunatic idea of creating a world with people with power equal to his own. He is no God, but he believes himself to be one. When the people realize that and start questioning him about it, he will slay them all whether they are mutant or not.”, the unknown man madly says to Kara as she backs away from him.**

**“Kara, the decision to save billions of lives is on your hands. Join me, and our race will have another day to fight for the respect that it deserves.”, the unknown man calmly says.**

**“Even if I joined you, there is no way for us to defeat him. According to how you make it sound, I’m too weak to fight somebody as powerful as him.”, Kara replies as she appreciates the skies and the sunset.**

**“Kara, you couldn’t be more wrong. Do you actually know what you are?”, the unknown man asks as he refuses to believe Kara’s insecurity.**

**Kara: “Yes I do.”**

**“Then why you believe yourself to be weak? You haven’t even fully devoted to what you truly are.”, the unknown man says.**

**“Nightmare, the Divine Pair and the Fear Lords are just myths! They do not exist!”, Kara exclaims.**

**“Oh, Kara! They do exist! Your father was one of them!”, the unknown man replies with a smile on his face.**

**“How’s that you know so much about me?”, Kara asks the mysterious man while irritated.**

**“Kara, I know lots of things! I know about your father and the MLF! I know about you and your friends! I know about what you have been through!”, the unknown man replies.**

**Kara: “No, you absolutely don’t!”**

**“And I do, Kara. I was once like you. Lost and desperate, trying to find their way to absolute happiness.”, the mysterious man replies as Kara turns back at contemplating the sky.**

**“You are part of life the same way how Eternity and Death are part of it. You are one of the many incarnations of Nightmare, the most feared Fear Lord of them all.”, the unknown man says as he gains Kara’s attention.**

**“You are weak now, but once you unlock your full potential, and you learn how to use such amount of power, you will become unstoppable to most. Besides, you won’t be alone, not anymore. Once I regain control of my body, neither he or any of his acolytes will be able to stop us.”, the strange man says with praise.**

**“How are we going to fight him?”, Kara asks as she accepts the offer.**

**“By preventing his coming.”, the unknown man says.**

**Kara: “Then, how do we do that?”**

**“There’s a sacrifice that must be done. There are two children with power equivalent to yours. One of them is the reincarnation of D’Spayre, the same way how your father was, and the other one is the reincarnation of D’Syre.”**

**Kara: “Sorry, but your asking for too much! I’m not going after innocent people, especially children!”**

**“Not a single soul in this galaxy is innocent, Kara. The kids will soon learn about their powers, and they will become corrupted by it. As a matter of fact, one of them already is, and he’s cleaning the path for En Sabah Nur’s return.”, the unknown man says.**

**“There must be a way of convincing them to do the right thing.”, Kara hopefully replies to the unknown man.**

**“No there is not! They are destined to become corrupted!”, the unknown man says.**

**Kara: “How do you know that? I’m a Fear Lord. Does that mean that I’ll also be corrupted by my powers?”**

**“No, you and they are not the same. D’Syre and D’Spayre enjoy causing pain and suffering to others. Nightmare does nothing, but to torment those who deserve it.”, the man says with anger. Unknown man: “If you don’t do it then I’ll---”**

**“I’ll do it… I help you to take them all down.”, Kara, with confidence, says.**

**“Good.”, the unknown man says as he happily smiles.**

**Suddenly, the unknown man turns into a dark, mysterious mist. The strange fog quickly moves towards Kara and starts spinning around her. Kara, while curious, tries to feel the mysterious mist with her hand when unexpectedly, the dark cloud violently moves in direction to her face, getting inside her eyes, nose, and ears. As this happens, Kara drops on her knees as the mist continues getting inside her. Suddenly one of her eyes starts to glow dark red as the other one glows a light green color. Her skin tone changes from light to pale, and her nails and fangs get sharper.**

**MEANWHILE AT A MORGUE IN SOUTH BALTIMORE…**

**“So… what do we have here!?”, one of the diener/coroner says to the other one.**

**“Her name is Kara Lynn. She’s the mutie who killed those people downtown!”, the diener reply.**

**Suddenly the dieners remove the sheet off of her chest to start the autopsy.**

**“Bro… I’m not gonna lie, she’s hot!”, the diener says to the other one.**

**“Bro… the fuck are you talking about!? She’s underage and dead, man!”, the other diener replies.**

**“Well, according to the info in the system, she was born on August 31st, 2002, which means she isn’t underage anymore. By the way, because she’s dead or underage, which she’s clearly not, it doesn’t mean that you can’t appreciate what they have to offer!”, the diener says to his friend.**

**“Bro, one of these days you are going to jail for sure!”, the other diener says to his friend.**

**“Nah, that ‘s---,” the diener says when he suddenly sees Kara’s middle finger moving.**

**“Holy shit!”, the diener screams as he quickly backs off the table.**

**“Bro, what’s wrong?”, the diener asks his friend while worried.**

**“The bitch just twitched her middle finger!”, the scared diener says.**

**“Well, maybe she’s back to take you to hell for being a pedo!”, the diener jokingly says as he proceeds to laugh.**

**“Bro, shut up the hell up!”, the maddened diener says to his friend as his friend continues laughing.**

**“Come on, hand me the bone saw. Let’s do this shit quickly.”, the maddened diener says as he approaches the table.**

**The other diener turns around to get the bone saw. As soon as the diener turns around to give it to his angry friend, his friend, and Kara’s body are gone.**

**“Chris! Chris!! Christian were the hell are you, you sick fuck!?”, the diener says as he looks around the room.**

**When the confused diener is about to turn back to reach for the morgue’s phone, Kara, surprisingly with her right-hand, grabs him by his neck high in the air.**

**“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave witnesses!”, Kara says before snapping the diener’s neck with her right hand.**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4: SCAPEGOAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Marvel's Renegades, Ernn Christopher Jackson, a young Hispanic and Black kid, and Elise Hope Reeves, a white and wealthy girl, see themselves managing to confront their personal problems until it eventually they and those who they most love are consumed by it. This chapter is the beginning of a divine legend, the beginning of a pair, but most importantly, the beginning of what's to come.

**CHAPTER 4: SCAPEGOAT**

  
  


**"Breaking News! Eight people were brutally slaughtered at a morgue in Downtown Baltimore. The perpetrators of this macabre scene are unknown. This is the eighth massacre that has taken place in Baltimore City in less than a month. The governor is expected to give a conference tonight in which he's expected to introduce a plan that will help to combat all of the violent crimes that have been taking place here in Baltimore in the last month", the reporter on the TV says when suddenly...**

**"Why can't they cover anything positive going on in this city? It's always the same shit, I get on the TV to watch something entertaining shit, and I somehow run into this shitty news! I swear to god that if this shit happens again, I will throw the TV out the window!" an angered middle-aged woman says out loud as she watches the news.**

**Suddenly a black teenage kid comes out to the kitchen to serve himself some breakfast.**

**"Ernn!?" the woman says to her son.**

**Ernn: "Yeah, ma?"**

**"Do you still hang out with those kids?" the woman asks her son as she continues watching the TV from her sofa.**

**Ernn: "Which kids?"**

**"Ernn, I'm not stupid! You arrived home late yesterday night!" the woman says to her son as she looks at him from her sofa.**

**Ernn: "Yeah, I was at a Basketball game. That's why I…"**

**"What part of I'm not stupid you didn't understand? I know you are hanging out with Jeremiah and his friends! I have told you multiple times to stay the hell away from those trouble makers, and yet you still don't listen to me.", the angry woman says to her son.**

**"Yeah? How do you know that I'm still hanging out with them?" Ernn says to his mom as he eats his breakfast.**

**"Because I know!" the woman while angry says.**

**"Yeah… You don't know shit.", Ernn whispers when suddenly…**

**"What did you just say!?" the woman asks as she looks at him.**

**Ernn: "I didn't say anything."**

**"Ernn Christopher Jackson, what did you just say!?" the woman says as she angrily walks up to him.**

**"Ma, I didn't say anything.", Ernn says as he while scared walks around the kitchen table to avoid his mom from getting to him.**

**"Come on, say it again, you little shit!" the woman says as she chases him around the table.**

**"Hey ma, chill! Chill!" Ernn says as he tries to escape from his mom by rushing to the living room when suddenly he trips and falls on his mom's sofa.**

**"Got you!" the woman says as she angrily approaches him.**

**"Ma… Ma! I'm sorry, alright!? I'm sorry!", Ernn says as his mom approaches him.**

**"Sorry for what!?", the woman while angry asks.**

**"For saying what I said! It won't happen again! I promise!", Ernn says while afraid as his mom stands in front of him when suddenly the door of their house gets knocked.**

**"I'm telling you Ernn, one of these days I will slap you so hard that you'll go to heaven and back!", Ernn's mom says before walking to the entrance of their house and answering the door.**

**As soon as Ernn's mom walks to the door, Ernn stands up and walks back to the kitchen to continue finishing his breakfast.**

**"Who was that?", Ernn asks his mom as she walks back to her sofa.**

**"The postman.", Ernn's mom replies.**

**"What did he gave you?", Ernn asks as he enjoys his cereal.**

**"Ernn, what else would a postman give to people apart of letters?", the woman asks.**

**Ernn: "Magazines, packages, bills, newspapers---"**

**"Okay, smartass. Can you let me read the letter?", the woman says to her son.**

**Ernn continues eating his breakfast when suddenly…**

**"Who sent the letter?", Ernn asks.**

**"Child, you're lucky that I have learned to tolerate you because if it wasn't for that, you would have been residing at an orphanage a long time ago!", Ernn's mom says while annoyed.**

**A couple of seconds of silence past when unexpectedly…**

**Ernn: "You still haven't told me who wrote it."**

**"Your cousin wrote it.", the woman says.**

**Ernn: "Who!? Amy!?"**

**"No, Maria! Yes, Amy wrote it you silly!", Ernn's mom, while annoyed replies.**

**At hearing that his cousin wrote a letter for his mom, Ernn quickly grabs his bowl full of cereal walks to his mom's sofa.**

**"What does it says?", Ernn curiously says.**

**"Of course you want to know what it says.", the woman replies before reading out loud the letter of her niece.**

**Amy's letter: "Dear Aunty Nicole, I haven't forgotten about you or my brainless cousin---"**

**"Did she just call me stupid!?", Ernn asks while mad.**

**"Can you let me read the goddamn letter once and for all!? Please?", Nicole says while frustrated at her son.**

**Amy's letter: "I know that you and Ernn had always cared for me, and I'm grateful for it. I haven't been sending any letter because I've been kinda tight with my schedule. This job here at the school had kept me busy for a while, but don't worry because next time you hear from me won't be through a letter, but in person. I have asked the Professor for some time off and he agreed to it due to my hard work and excellent performance as a teacher. The bad thing about it is that I won't see you all until mid-November. The good thing is that I'll be able to stay with you all until mid-December, meaning that I'll get to spend Thanksgiving with you all. How I have mentioned before, I'm truly sorry for not managing to get some time to communicate with you. Tell Ernn that has soon as I get there, he will have to sleep on the family room's sofa because I will take his nice and warm room. I really love guys, and I can't wait to see you all soon. Your favorite niece, Amy Nicole Serrano."**

**There's a moment of silence.**

**Ernn: "So, Amy is coming?"**

**Nicole: "Yeah. Aren't you happy about it?"**

**"I mean, yes, I am happy that she's coming, but I'm going to be very busy… with school.", Ernn says while disgusted.**

**Nicole: "That's alright. I will talk with the principal of your school, so you can get to spend some time with your cousin."**

**Ernn: "Okay…"**

**"Aren't you late to school?", Nicole asks Ernn as she looks at the clock.**

**Ernn: "Yeah… I kinda am…"**

**"Then what are you waiting for? Go before you get another tardy!", Nicole says to her son as he rushes to his room to get his backpack.**

**"Ernn, remember what I told you! I don't want your Jeremiah or any of those damn kids!", Nicole says to Ernn as he gets ready to leave.**

**Ernn: "Okay."**

**"Ernn, I'm for real! Amy and you are the only things I care about in this world! I don't want to get to see you on the news!", Nicole says while worried to her son.**

**Ernn: "Ma, I'll be fine. These reporters are always exaggerating! Don't listen to them!"**

**"Bendición!", Ernn says to his worried mom as he kisses her on her forehead.**

**"Dios te bendiga, mijo!", Nicole says to her son as he exits the house.**

**Upon leaving his house, Ernn walks a couple of blocks away from his home and sits on the sidewalk of a deserted street as he waits for a friend.**

**MEANWHILE…**

**In a wealthy neighborhood in Baltimore, Maryland, a beautiful teenage girl with long and wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes is putting some makeup on when suddenly listens to somebody whispering in the hall outside of her room. The girl curiously gets to her door opens and slightly opens it to get a view of the people who are conversating outside of her room.**

**"How's that possible!? You said that the therapies were going to help him, not to kill him!", a woman while maddened says to the other one.**

**"Miss Reeves, I'm sorry, but his body hasn't reacted very well to the chemotherapy! I wish there was something we could do to help him, but sadly we can't! I'm sorry!", the Doctor says to the woman before walking away.**

**As the doctors walk away, Miss Reeves, while frustrated, follows her to the entrance of the house. The girl's mood changes as a result of the conversation that she just heard, but her desire to learn more about the mysterious conversation leads her to sneak to the entrance of the house.**

**"Can you at least tell me how much time he has left?", Miss Reeves, while saddened, asks.**

**"He's not in a good state… I can't predict how much time he has left… If I were you, I would spend as much time as I could with him.", the Doctor says to Miss Reeves before exiting the house.**

**The girl at listening to the terrible news decides to visit her father's room. Upon entering the room, her dad, who's lying on a bed while sick, notices her.**

**"Hi, dad!", the girl says to her dad as she lays on the door of the room.**

**"Elise… I was expecting you.", the sick man says as his daughter walks closer to him.**

**"Your mom talked to me about my beautiful princess getting nominated as**

**homecoming queen! Is that true?", the sick man says as he struggles to breathe.**

**"Yeah… I did. I didn't think I would get nominated, but I did.", Elise replies, while melancholic.**

**"Since you were a little girl, you have always been as beautiful as your mother and as smart as me… You don't know how proud I am of having the best daughter in the world."**

**At hearing this, Elise approaches her dad and hugs him as tears start to roll down her cheeks.**

**Elise: "And you don't know how much I love you, dad!"**

**"Oh, don't cry, my little Hope… don't cry---", Mister Reeves says to Elise as he hugs her.**

**"I can't help it! I hate seeing you like this! I want you to get better!", Elise says while crying.**

**"I know, but sometimes there are things in life that are beyond our control. Sadly, this is one of them…", Mister Reeves says to his daughter when unexpectedly a loud honk is heard from outside the house.**

**"I guess that must be your friend Jessica… Go so you get to school on time… I don't want you to get late!", Mister Reeves says to his daughter.**

**"Alright. I'll see you later, dad!", Elise says as she dries her tears.**

**"See you, my beautiful girl!", Elise's dad says to her as she walks out of the room.**

**On her way out of the house, Elise sees her mom in the kitchen, drying her tears as she cooks some breakfast.**

**"Mom… are you alright?", Elise asks her mom as she quickly dries her tears.**

**"Yeah… Yeah… It's just that I had something in my eyes probably it was an eyelash or something.", Miss Reeves replies to her worried daughter.**

**Elise: "Mom, I'm here for you if you need me."**

**Miss Reeves: "I know, honey… I know."**

**Elise, at seeing that her mother wants to be alone, picks up her things, and walks to the main entrance.**

**"I might get late today! I have to work on a Geography project with Jessica!", Elise says to his mom.**

**Miss Reeves: "That's fine, honey! I hope you have a great!"**

**"You too, mom.", Elise says while feeling worried for her mother.**

**After a couple of seconds of looking at her mother, Elise leaves the house and gets inside her friend's car.**

**Jessica: "You are not going to guess who just texted me saying that is going to the club**

**tonight!"**

**Elise: "Who?"**

**Jessica: "Jake Millner and Shawn De La Cruz!"**

**Elise: "With who are they going!?"**

**Jessica looks at Elise while happy.**

**"Come on, Jess! Really!?", Elise says while disgusted.**

**Jessica: "Come on, he and his friend are hot! I'm just trying to get us laid tonight!"**

**Elise: "Jake used to have a crush on me when we were in eight grade! He also used to get**

**inside the girl's restrooms just to spy on me! He's a pervert!"**

**Jessica: "Hope, I'm just trying to get you laid!"**

**Elise: "Nah… Thanks, but I'll pass!"**

**Jessica gets some pills from her glove compartment and consumes one of them while driving.**

**Jessica: "Do you want one?"**

**"Yeah. I think I need it!", Elise says as she gets the bag full of pills.**

**"Why are you so grouchy today?", Jessica asks her best friend.**

**"Jess, I'm not grouchy… I'm just worried…", Elise replies.**

**Jessica: "Is it about your dad?"**

**"Yeah… The Doctor told my mom that dad isn't getting any better. That she should spend all of her time with him because he might let go at any moment.", Elise says as she consumes one of the pills.**

**Jessica: "Oh my God, Hope… and I'm so sorry… How's your mom taking it?"**

**"I don't really know… I know she's sad and hurt… but she won't tell me, and to be honest, that pisses me off.", Elise says as she looks through the window of the car.**

**Jessica: "Why does it piss you off?"**

**"Because I want my mom to talk to me… To let me know how she feels… Not to hide her emotions from me.", Elise replies while saddened.**

**Jessica: "What if she's hiding how she truly feels about your dad's to don't make you feel bad for her?"**

**"Jess, I already do feel bad for her…", Elise replies as she starts to cry.**

**"You need to let her know how you feel. That you don't want her to cry by herself anymore.", Jessica says to comfort Elise.**

**There's a short gap of silence when suddenly…**

**Jessica: "We are going to the club tonight, and we are going to get drunk, and when I say drunk, I really mean drunk… Alright?"**

**Elise: "Sure…"**

**"Come on, Hope! I hate seeing you crying!", Jessica says while feeling bad for Elise.**

**Elise: "I'll stop crying in a minute."**

**There's another gap of silence when unexpectedly Jessica turns on the radio of her car and goes through the radio stations.**

**"This is our song! Are you going to sing with me?", Jessica says as their favorite song plays on the radio.**

**"Jessy and not now…", Elise says as she continues crying.**

**"Alright, then I'll sing on my own then!", Jessica says as she starts singing Don't Start Now by Dua Lipa.**

**As Jessica continues singing, Elise looks at her. She starts laughing at how awfully Jessica is singing when unexpectedly, she also starts singing out loud like a maniac with her best friend.**

**AT THE SAMETIME…**

**On the sidewalk of one of the neighborhoods of South Baltimore, Ernn is awaiting for a friend when suddenly a black two thousand and twelve Dodge Charger with tinted windows stops near him. Suddenly, the window of the passenger seat opens.**

**"What are you waiting for? Are you going to get in the car or you going to keep staring at my car like the fool you are?", Jeremiah says to Ernn as Ernn while maddened stares at him.**

**Ernn: "Nigga, shut up! You told me you will meet here at eight in the fucking morning, not at fucking noon!"**

**Jeremiah: "Nigga, shut your ass up and get in the car!"**

**"You are always complaining!", Jeremiah says to Ernn as he gets in the car.**

**"Nigga, shut up!", Ernn says to Jeremiah as he laughs.**

**Ernn: "Did you saw on the news what happened at that morgue here in Baltimore."**

**Jeremiah: "Yeah, bro, but that kinda shit doesn't surprise me anymore. This place is a warzone. Some kill to eat; others kill for fun."**

**"So what are we doing today?", Ernn curiously asks Jeremiah.**

**"Today is payday! We are delivering the bag to Williams, but first, we are going to pick Darius and some homies up!", Jeremiah replies to Ernn.**

**"Man, you have to be kidding me! That nigga almost got us killed, and you are telling me that we are going to still hang out with him!?", Ernn says while mad.**

**Jeremiah: "Bro, first of all, that nigga who you are talking about took a bullet to the face for us. Second of all, if it wasn't for him, we would all be in jail."**

**"Nigga, the dumbass let that bitch grab the gun and shoot him in the face, and because of it, I had to make her drop it, so she didn't get to any of us. Apart from it, the dumbass took his mask off and took his long-ass time to put that bitch to sleep just to show how much of a gangster he is, so no. That nigga didn't take a bullet for us neither saved us from going to jail. As a matter of fact, we almost went to jail because of his stupid ass.", Ernn says to Jeremiah while maddened.**

**"Nigga, whatever! The past is the past, and I'm not mad at him. If you are then good for you.", Ernn says to avoid talking about the topic.**

**"Do you really want to give the bag to Williams?", Ernn asks Jeremiah after a brief silence.**

**"Nigga, are you scared!?", Jeremiah asks Ernn as he makes fun of him.**

**Ernn: "Man, I ain't scared of him or any of his cheapass "gangsters"! I'm just asking because, according to what I know that nigga is ruthless… Who knows if that nigga was the one who killed all those people at that morgue."**

**"You scared!", Jeremiah says as he laughs.**

**Ernn: "Nigga, I'm not scared, but I don't want to die at the hand of a fucking merciless psychopath!"**

**"Man and listen, there might be a slight chance this nigga was the one who shot up the morgue, but that's it! And even if he was the one who did that, why would he kill us? The man is swimming in money, and you think he will rather shoot us than giving us a small fraction of his money?", Jeremiah asks Ernn as he shakes his head.**

**Ernn: "Man, and forget about it!"**

**After another brief silence, Jeremiah takes out a joint, lights it, and start smoking.**

**"Just smoke this shit! That should help with your worries of getting your ass shot!", Jeremiah says as he gives his joint to Ernn.**

**"Amy is coming.", Ernn says as he starts taking hits off his joint.**

**Jeremiah: "When is she coming?"**

**Ernn: "In about two months."**

**Jeremiah: "And that's good, bro. Last time she was here was like a year or two years ago, right?"**

**Ernn: "Yeah… something like that."**

**"You don't sound too happy about your cousin coming home… Why is that?", Jeremiah curiously asks.**

**Ernn: "Is not that I'm not happy that she's coming… It's just that I'm busy with my own shit, and I don't want her to be part of any of it…"**

**Jeremiah: "Does she goes around readi…?"**

**"No, and she doesn't, but she's curious, and she likes getting into people's businesses at times.", Ernn says as he continues smoking.**

**"Well, then I'll continue keeping my distance before she goes to your mom and tells her about my darkest secrets.", Jeremiah says as he laughs.**

**"Whatever.", Ernn says as he shakes his head.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

**Ernn, Jeremiah, Darius, and along with some other friends arrive at a club in downtown Baltimore.**

**"So this is the hideout of William and his "Unseen", right?", Ernn asks Jeremiah as they walk through the entrance of the extravagant club.**

**"Yeap… This should give you an idea of how much money is on the table.", Jeremiah replies as he contemplates the club.**

**"Nigga, and I don't know. I'm getting bad vibes from this place. You sure you want to make a deal with this dude.", Ernn says to Jeremiah.**

**"Bro, stop being a pussy and man up! We have no time for your complaints!", Darius says to Ernn.**

**"Nigga, was I talking to you!? Did I mention your name or asked for your opinion!?", Ernn says as he looks at Darius with disgust.**

**Darius: "No, you didn't, but I don't want to hear about your sissy ass, and I bet they don't want to either."**

**At Darius replying to Ernn with this, Ernn, while angered, approaches him, but Jeremiah gets on his way.**

**"Whoa… Whoa… Man and chill out.", Jeremiah says as he holds Ernn.**

**"You all keep walking on to the second floor. I'll meet you there in a minute.", Jeremiah says to Darius and the rest as he stays with Ernn.**

**"Man, what's going on? Why are you acting so paranoid?", Jeremiah asks Ernn.**

**Ernn: "Listen, you are about to make a deal with the leader of the most powerful gang here in Maryland. This dude is above the system. This dude is above everything, and the people who back him up are even more powerful than him."**

**Jeremiah: "Ernn… the dude asked us to get this for him, and that's what we did. This is just a simple deal, and that's it."**

**Ernn: "What if you just keep it until you find someone willing to pay whatever you ask for it instead of giving it to him?"**

**Jeremiah: "Ernn, he's already giving us big money for whatever this thing is. Besides that, you know my situation and you know that I need that money like now… Listen man, I didn't drag you into any of this. As a matter of fact, you asked to be part of it, but if you feel that you don't want to continue with this, then it's all alright with me."**

**"I got to keep going. If you want to, you can wait for me in the car.", Jeremiah says to Ernn as he starts walking towards his friends.**

**Ernn stares at his friend in dismay as he walks away when suddenly he changes his mind and proceeds to follow him. As Ernn starts following his friend, he accidentally bumps into a beautiful girl causing the girl's drinks to spill all over her shirt.**

**"Oh, shit! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", Ernn says as the girl stares at him.**

**"It's… alright.", the girl says as Ernn gets lost in her eyes.**

**Ernn: "I'll pay for your drinks."**

**Elise: "No, and it's alright---"**

**"Please, I insist.", Ernn says.**

**"And don't worry. It was an accident… but thanks.", Elise says to Ernn as he keeps staring at her eyes.**

**"And I have to go. I have people waiting for me.", Ernn says to Elise.**

**Elise: "How I said it's alright. I have people waiting for me too."**

**After a couple of seconds, Ernn continues walking forwards as he looks back at Elise, who's standing still looking at him.**

**"Oh, Elise… You could have let him pay for your drinks, but as always, you were too nice once again.", Elise says to herself as she turns around and walks to her friends.**

**"Hey, Jessica?", Elise says to her friend as she walks up to her.**

**Jessica: "Yeah… What happened to your shirt?"**

**"When I went to get our drinks, I accidentally bumped into somebody and spilled the drinks on me.", Elise replies to Jessica as she notices that one of the guys that they are hanging out with is looking at her… shirt???**

**Elise: "Can we leave?"**

**Jessica: "Come on! We just got here!"**

**Elise: "No, we actually have been here for an hour and… forty-five minutes, and it's getting kinda late."**

**Jessica: "Let's just stay for a bit, okay?"**

**Elise: "Jessica, what about my shirt? I need another one before one of these creepy dudes gets too excited."**

**"And put this on… That way people will stop staring at your boobs.", Jessica says to Elise as she gives Elise her white leather jacket.**

**"Thanks!", Elise says as she puts it on.**

**Jessica: "You're welcome, bestie."**

**Suddenly, the same guy who was looking at Elise's shirt walks to her with two drinks on his hand.**

**"I saw that dick spilled your drink, so I brought you one!", the guy says as he offers her one of the drinks.**

**"Thanks, Jake."**

**Unexpectedly, Elise's phone starts to vibrate. At she looks at it, her face and mood totally change.**

**"Aren't you going to answer?", Jake says to Elise as Jessica while worried looks at her.**

**The world around Elise seems to stop for a minute as she looks at her phone, but then she proceeds to decline the call.**

**"I might call her later.", Elise says as she starts to drink.**

**Jessica: "Hope, are you fine? Do you want to leave?"**

**"No, not now. Let's stay for a bit.", Elise says as she continues drinking.**

**MEANWHILE…**

**Ernn, Jeremiah, Darius, and his crew meet Isaiah. Isaiah's bodyguards inspect them, and the bag, then they let them get into the VIP zone.**

**"You must be Jeremiah!", a muscular black man with dreads says to Jeremiah as Jeremiah and his crew enters the room.**

**Jeremiah: "Yeah… A pleasure to meet you, Mister Williams."**

**Isaiah: "Isaiah... I will rather be called Isaiah."**

**Jeremiah and Ernn sit as the rest of the crew stand behind them.**

**Isaiah: "What do you wish to drink?"**

**Jeremiah: "Oh, don't worry, sir! I'm fine!"**

**Isaiah: "I insist!"**

**Jeremiah: "Whiskey?"**

**Isaiah stands up, walks up to his private bar, and serves Jeremiah his drink.**

**"What about you?", Isaiah says to Ernn as he serves Jeremiah's drink.**

**Ernn: "Same as him."**

**"So you brought me the bag, right?", Isaiah asks Jeremiah as he walks to him with his and Ernn's drink.**

**"Yes, sir! And thanks for the drinks!", Jeremiah says as he grabs his drink.**

**"How much is it for the services?", Isaiah says as he takes his seat.**

**"Half a million dollars like we agreed.", Jeremiah says to Isaiah, as Ernn seriously looks at him.**

**"I have a better deal! After that job that you guys did, you definitely deserve it, but I'm in need of men… I'll give you five million dollars if you give me the package and you along with your gang works for me.", Isaiah says as he smokes a cigar.**

**Jeremiah: "With all due respect, sir, I'm not planning on working for anybody, and I can't do**

**my people like that… The answer is no."**

**"I really admire those who, no matter what, still loyal to their people, but sometimes it's better to think about yourself before other people!", Isaiah says as he exhales the smoke of the cigar out of his lungs.**

**"I'm sorry, sir, but you are not going to change my mind. As I said before, the answer is no.", Jeremiah says as he stands up and takes the bag with him.**

**"Kid, you are about to make a mistake that you are about to regret.", Isaiah says as he continues smoking his cigar.**

**"And I don't think so. I'm more than sure that there are people out there that are willing to pay more than half a million and that would stay true to their word.", Jeremiah, while angrily says to Isaiah before leaving the room with his crew, except for Ernn, who's quickly chugging the drink.**

**"Thanks for the whiskey, sir.", Ernn says after finishing the glass of whiskey.**

**Isaiah Williams doesn't reply to Ernn's appreciation for the drink but instead looks at him seriously in the eyes.**

**After a couple of seconds of Ernn realizing this, he stands up and leaves the room. As soon as Ernn leaves the club, he walks to Jeremiah, who's hanging out with his friends in the parking lot.**

**"Nigga, what the fuck is wrong with you!", Ernn says to Jeremiah as he approaches him.**

**"Let me deal with this nigga.", Darius says to Jeremiah as he walks to Ernn.**

**"Nigga, we don't want to hear---", Darius says to Ernn before quickly getting knocked out by Ernn.**

**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The fuck is wrong with you man!?", Jeremiah says as he quickly rushes towards Darius to check on him.**

**"I told you that this shit was going to happen, but you didn't listen to me! I have a family who cares about me, and now they are in danger because you didn't listen to me!", Ernn while madly yells to Jeremiah.**

**Jeremiah: "Nigga, calm the fuck down! Nothing is going to happen---"**

**"I told you about him and his people, but you didn't listen to me, and because of it the people who actually fucking cares about me are now going to be dead, and all of it will be your fault!", Ernn yells at Jeremiah.**

**Jeremiah upon hearing this, he slowly stands up and walks up to Ernn.**

**"Who "actually" fucking cares about you, huh? Your mom? The same person who fed your uncle to SHIELD---", Jeremiah says before getting punched in the face.**

**At Jeremiah falling to the ground, the rest of his crew point at Ernn with their guns. After a couple of seconds on the ground Jeremiah stands up with his broken lip and wipes the blood off it with his hands.**

**"And let's not waste more time with this dude. Get Darius and let's get the fuck out of here.", Jeremiah says to his crew as he starts walking back to his car.**

**Jeremiah and Ernn mutually stare with hatred at each other until eventually, Jeremiah and his crew finally get inside their vehicle and leave. After watching Jeremiah and his crew go, Ernn starts walking his way back home.**

**As Ernn starts walking back home, Elise and her friends come drunk out of the club.**

**Elise: "Guys, should we call a taxi?"**

**Jessica: "Hope, we are fine... and we aren't that drunk! We'll drive slow!"**

**Elise: "I'll pay for the taxi!"**

**"Uhhhhhh… Jessica, it seems that your friend is scared of you crashing against her**

**little castle!", one of the guys hanging out with them says.**

**Elise: "Fuck you, Shawn!"**

**Jessica laughs.**

**Jessica: "I'm not that drunk, guys! Neither are any of you! We are just a little… tipsy!"**

**Elise: "Jess, we can just call a taxi! Is not really that hard!"**

**Shawn: "We don't have time to waste waiting for a taxi, my lady!"**

**"Come on, Shawn. Just stop.", Jake says while disgusted at his friend, Shawn.**

**"Elise, we are going to be fine! We are going to drive low! If something happens, I'll protect you by holding you in my arms!", Jake says to Elise.**

**"Okay… Fine…", Elise, while uncomfortable, says to Jake.**

**"Finally!", Jessica says out loud as she celebrates.**

**Elise: "Let's just get in the car! It's too cold out here!"**

**Elise, Jessica and her friends finally get inside the car.**

**Jake: "I was thinking that maybe we should go to my house and---"**

**"No, thanks. You are not my type.", Elise says to Jake as she makes distance between them.**

**HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

**Ernn finally gets to his house and silently opens the door of it, but upon getting inside, he is surprised by his mom.**

**Nicole: "The school called. They said that you haven't been showing up for the past three**

**days."**

**Ernn: "Mom, I can expl---"**

**"---Bullshit! You promised me that you weren't going to see those fucking kids ever**

**again, yet you still doing the same shit, lying to me like if I was stupid or something!", Nicole says to his son while mad.**

**Ernn: "Mom, I---"**

**"---You know something, Ernn! I'm tired of this shit! I was trying to be a good mother by giving you the freedom that kids at your age should have. Still, you have broken my trust over and over again without feeling any remorse! I'm transferring you to military**

**school!", Nicole says as she continues ranting on her son.**

**"You know something! I'm also tired of this shit! I'm tired of this city, and I'm tired of you, so yes… Go ahead and send me away like how you did with Amy and Uncle Devan---", Ernn says before getting slap by his mom.**

**"Don't you fucking dare talk like that to me!", Nicole says to Ernn as she, while mad, starts to cry.**

**There's a brief silence when suddenly Ernn starts unlocking the door.**

**"Ernn, what are you doing?", Nicole asks while angry.**

**"Getting the fuck out of this place.", Ernn says as he opens the door.**

**"Ernn… If you leave, don't you ever come back.", Nicole says to Ernn before Ernn leaving the house. As soon as Ernn leaves the house and starts walking down the streets, he can see a group of SUVs driving towards him. At realizing what is about to happen, Ernn quickly runs back to his door and knocks on his house door.**

**"Mom, you need to let me in now! They are coming for you!", Ernn yells to his mom as she stands on the other side of the door, crying.**

**Suddenly, Ernn quickly comes out of his room.**

**Nicole: "How did you---"**

**"--- There's no time for questions! You need to leave now!", Ernn says while afraid for his mother.**

**Nicole: "Why!? This is my fucking house! The hell is wrong with you!"**

**Ernn: "Can you please stop being a goddamn maniac for just a minute!? You are in danger! You need to leave now!"**

**Nicole: "Why!?"**

**The group of SUVs stops in front of his house. Nicole moves the window curtains to see who's outside. Isaiah gets out of his vehicle with one of his gang members.**

**Isaiah: "Tell the others to surround the house!"**

**Gang member #1: "As you wish!"**

**Isaiah walks towards their door and knocks on it. Ernn quickly grabs a baseball bat that was by the door.**

**Nicole: "Ernn, what have you done?"**

**Ernn: "Mom, you need to leave now!"**

**Nicole: "Why!? Who are they!?"**

**"Just leave!", Ernn screams while mad.**

**Nicole: "How!?"**

**At Nicole, asking how Ernn quickly runs towards his mom and hugs her.**

**"Come on… Come on… Come on!", Ernn says as he paranoidly hugs his mom.**

**Nicole: "Ernn, what's happening!?"**

**Ernn: "Fuck… Leave through the back window."**

**"Ernn, what's happening!?", Nicole says while she cries.**

**Ernn: "Mom, just leave!"**

**At hearing this, Nicole finally hurries up and manages her way out of the house.**

**Isaiah: "Hey kid, open the door!"**

**Ernn: "What do you want!?"**

**Isaiah: "Just open the door!"**

**Ernn: "I won't until you tell me what you want!"**

**"I said open the fucking door!", Isaiah says before opening the door with a kick.**

**Ernn is pushed by the door, causing him to violently fall to the ground. Then Ernn while panicking, stands up and gets the bat to attack Isaiah. While trying to hit Isaiah with the bat, Ernn is immediately knocked out by Isaiah.**

**MINUTES LATER…**

**Nicole: "Ernn! Wake up!"**

**"Shut up!", one of Isaiah's gang members yells at Nicole.**

**Nicole starts yelling for help.**

**Isaiah: "Put some of that goddamn tape over her mouth!"**

**Unexpectedly, Ernn wakes up, and while dizzy, he takes a look at what is going on around him. As he looks around, Ernn sees Isaiah's gang members, spilling gasoline all over the house. Ernn takes a minute to breathe, then upon looking to his right and sees his mom**

**tied to a chair.**

**"The fuck?", Ernn says as he sees his mom tied to a chair.**

**"The kid is awake.", the gang member says to his boss.**

**"Good… This won't take me long.", Isaiah says as he walks towards Ernn.**

**Isaiah: "Listen kid, that bag that you stole is essential to me, so you better tell me where the goddamn bag is before I lose my patience."**

**Ernn: "I don't know what you are talking about!"**

**Isaiah: "Kid, don't play with me. Where's the bag?"**

**"I don't---", Ernn says before getting punch by Isaiah, causing blood to come out of Ernn's mouth.**

**Isaiah: "Tell me! Where's the fucking bag?"**

**Ernn: "Jeremiah has it---"**

**"---Lier!", Isaiah says as he punches Ernn multiple times.**

**Suddenly, Ernn looks at Isaiah while raging, but ends up getting shocked by a collar attached to his neck.**

**Isaiah: "I fucking knew it! When you and your friends were in my club, I sensed one of you was one of us, but I wasn't sure who that person was until now, thanks to this little collar I stole from Trask Industries… Tell me kid, what are you? A shapeshifter? A telepath? A psychic?"**

**"Listen kid, I just want you to tell me where the bag is. That's all I want.", Isaiah tells Ernn while calm, but Ernn still doesn't give him an answer.**

**At seeing that Ernn refuses to answer his question, Isaiah starts to walk in a circle while impatient.**

**"Please, let my mom go! She has nothing to do with this!", Ernn says as he looks at his mom.**

**Isaiah looks at him while angry.**

**Ernn: "Please…!"**

**"Alright… I'll do it because she has nothing to do with this, but If she screams or does something stupid, I'll shot her!", Isaiah says to Ernn.**

**Ernn, while dizzy, looks at his mom and then nods at Isaiah, agreeing to what he has said.**

**Isaiah: "Jaylen, take her to the SUV and leave her somewhere far from here."**

**"As you wish, sir.", one of his goons says.**

**Jaylen walks to Nicole and unties her from the chair, but at untying her, Nicole quickly stands up, pulls some scissors from behind her back, and proceeds to attack Jaylen with it.**

**"Mom! What are you doing!?", Ernn at witnessing what his mom his doing says.**

**Isaiah, at seeing Jaylen trying to avoid getting stabbed by Nicole walks to him, takes Nicole by her shoulder with his right hand, and with his incredible strength, he sends her back against the wall.**

**"Mom!", Ernn yells as he sees his mom landing unconscious on the ground.**

**Isaiah bends to help's Jaylen to stand up and quickly takes his gun.**

**"Wait! What are you doing!?", Ernn, while raging, says as Isaiah walks towards his mom with gun in hand.**

**"I'm sorry kid, but she brought it on herself!", Isaiah says before shooting his mom multiple times in the head.**

**"No!", Ernn says as he uncontrollably cries his mother dead.**

**Isaiah walks up to Jaylen and gives him back his gun.**

**Isaiah: "Now… where's the bag!?"**

**"I will fucking kill you!", Ernn yells out loud while raging.**

**"Whatever kid!", Isaiah says before knocking Ernn out.**

**Isaiah: "It's going to be hard to get a grip on that bag, but it will be a lot less stressful than dealing with this kid."**

**"Tell the rest that we are out of her.", Isaiah tells Jaylen as he takes out a cigar and light it.**

**Isaiah takes a couple of hits from his cigar as he walks towards the main door of the house.**

**"Rest in peace, kid.", Isaiah says as he looks back at the unconscious Ernn and throws his cigar at the sofa inside the house, causing the house to start catching on fire.**

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

**Jessica is having difficulties while driving under the influence of alcohol.**

**Elise: "You are going to end up killing us!"**

**Jessica: "No… I'm not! You will get home safe…!"**

**While Jessica continues driving, Elise sees that the traffic light ahead of them is red.**

**Elise: "Stop! The light is red!"**

**Jessica abruptly brakes.**

**Elise: "My god…! You are going to end up killing us all!"**

**Jessica: "Jeez, girl! I saw the light and I was about to stop! You need to stop being so**

**paranoid! Nothing is going to happen to us! You'll see!"**

**Shawn: "It turned green!"**

**Jessica starts to drive when suddenly…**

**"Jess, wait!", Elise hysterically yells when unexpectedly a semi-truck driving over the speed limit, violently hits the car sending it a couple of meters away.**

  
  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 4**

  
  



	5. CHAPTER 5: GENESIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the fifth chapter of Marvel's Renegades, a young and curious Afro-Latina called Amy meets a kid who's living a rough life as a result of his dad legally aiding a mutant. This chapter explores many essential things like the possible roots, the hate, and the transition into becoming part of the mutant race. ATTENTION: This chapter is vital to the story as some of the events and myths in it will be explained more in-depth in the near future.

**CHAPTER 5: GENESIS**

**Early in the morning of the fall of two thousand and eight, a young Afro-Latina while hurried, gets to her classroom right before the school bell rings. At hearing this, the young Afro-Latina hurries up and takes her seat as the teacher enters the classroom.**

**“Wow Amy, I’m surprised! You finally got to be here on time!”, the teacher exclaims as she prepares to begin with the class.**

**Amy: “Well, I almost didn’t get here on time due to how hard last night homework was.”**

**“Oh, I almost forgot about the homework! Please take your homework out! I’m going to take a look at them!”, the teacher says as some of the kids in the class turn to look at Amy with discontent, causing her to feel uncomfortable.**

**After a couple of minutes of the teacher checking her students’ homework, she walks up to her desks to proceed to ask questions to her students about the subject.**

**“So Amy, let’s start with you. In what year did the United States gain its independence?”, the teacher says as she looks straight at Amy.**

**Amy: “The United States gained its independence from England on July 2nd of seventeen seventy-six.”**

**“That’s incorrect. The United States gained its independence on July 4th of seventeen seventy-six.”, the teacher says when suddenly…**

**“Miss you are wrong.”, a boy sitting at the back of the classroom says.**

**“Excuse me!”, the teacher while angered says.**

**“Miss Riley, I said that you are wrong… the Declaration of Independence was signed on July 2nd of the seventy-six. Still, it wasn’t made official until two days later when the Continental Congress ratified it.”, the boy says.**

**Miss Riley: “The document was signed on the second, but it wasn’t official until the fourth---”**

**“---Exactly, but you asked her when did the US gain its independence, not when it was declared official.”, the boy replies.**

**Miss Riley: “Listen, kid, you are wrong. The United States needed the approval of the document to become independent. Without the approval of it, the United States couldn’t have declared itself independent from England.”**

**“If your birthday was tomorrow, would it be on the same day that you were born or the day that somebody decides to celebrate it?”, the boy asks his teacher.**

**“What!?”, Miss Riley asks in confusion.**

**“If your birthday was tomorrow, would it be on the same day that you were born or the day that somebody decides to celebrate it?”, the boy asks his teacher again.**

**“If my birthday was tomorrow then it would be tomorrow, not when somebody decided they wether want to celebrate it or not!”, Miss Riley replies while irritated.**

**“When was the document signed again?”, the boy asks the annoyed teacher.**

**“You know something young man, you are getting written up!”, the irritated teacher exclaims as the boy looks at her with confusion.**

**“Written up for what!?”, the boy while mad asks.**

**“For being a smartass, and don’t you dare to leave after school!”, Miss Riley says to the maddened young man.**

**“Hey, Jennifer, who’s the new kid?”, Amy whispers to the girl sitting right beside her.**

**“I don’t know, but I heard that his dad is the lawyer of a mutie who committed a crime downtown.”, Jennifer whispers to Amy as they both look back at the annoyed kid.**

**HOURS LATER…**

**Amy is walking, with her lunch box, among the occupied tables of the lunchroom when she suddenly notices the annoyed kid sitting by himself. At seeing the kid, Amy, while shy, goes on and sits on the opposite side of the table. A while after sitting on the table, Amy takes her lunch out of her lunch box. Still, at getting ready for lunch, she notices the fascinating drawings of the kid sitting across the table.**

**“Where did you learn to draw like that?”, Amy asks the kid as she looks at his drawings, but the kid doesn’t answer. Instead, he continues with his drawings.**

**“We have a drawing teacher, but not even him could draw like that!”, Amy exclaims as she expects a reaction out of the kid.**

**After a couple of seconds, Amy comes to the conclusion that the kid is ignoring her, but that doesn’t stop her as she continues to stare at the kid.**

**Unexpectedly the kid quickly takes a glimpse at Amy to see if she’s done staring at him when he notices that she hasn’t given up yet.**

**“Can you stop looking at me?”, the kid asks Amy while annoyed.**

**Amy: “I won’t until you tell me your name!”**

**At hearing this, the kid ignores her and continues drawing, but he’s unable to focus on his drawing due to Amy’s perseverance.**

**“Good God… My name is Collin! Can you now stop staring at me, please?”, the annoyed kid replies.**

**Amy: “Nice to meet you, Collin! My name is Amy!”**

**The kid, while annoyed, closes his eyes and continues drawing.**

**“You aren’t allergic to peanut butter, right!?”, Amy asks Collin as she is about to open her lunch.**

**“No, I’m not.”, Collin replies as he continues working on his drawings.**

**Amy: “Good! Do you half of my peanut butter sandwich?”**

**Collin: “Sure.”**

**“So, where are you from?”, Amy asks Collin as she Amy gives him half of her peanut butter sandwich.**

**Collin: “Frederick.”**

**Amy: “That’s too far from here!”**

**“Frederick it’s like forty minutes away from here! That’s not really that far!”, Collin exclaims rudely.**

**“So, what brings you to Baltimore?”, Amy asks Collin after a brief silence.**

**Collin: “I had to move in with my mom for my own safety.”**

**“Your own safety?”, Amy asks while curious.**

**“Yeah… my dad as been getting death threats for helping a friend of his with some legal problems here in Baltimore.”, Collin replies as he eats the peanut butter sandwich.**

**“Is that friend the mutant that everybody is talking about?”, Amy asks while timid.**

**“So you have heard about it?”, Collin asks Amy with embarrassment.**

**Amy: “Yeah. A friend told me about it… People around here are horrible towards them and everybody who helps them.”**

**Collin continues eating the sandwich with his head down.**

**“I don’t believe what people say about him to be true.”, Amy says.**

**“I don’t either… I believe that people are falsely accusing him due to the simple fact that he’s a mutant, and being honest, that makes me incredibly mad. People need to realize that they are like us. That we shouldn’t hate or be afraid of them for being a bit different than us.”, Collin exclaims.**

**Amy: “I believe that most people hate them because they are jealous of how special and gifted they all are.”**

**“Who’s that in your drawing?”, Amy asks Colling as she enjoys her peanut butter sandwich.**

**“Oh… this is Captain America or at least a sketch of him… I’m trying to sketch the armored suit and the shield that he used to fight the Nazis during the Second War.”, Collins replies as he shows her his drawing.**

**Collin: “I know it looks ugly, but it’s just a sketch---”**

**“It looks great. I like it.”, Amy says as she handles Collin his sketch.**

**“Thanks.”, Collin says with a smile as he takes his sketch back.**

**“So you are into superheroes, right?”, Amy says as she finishes her sandwich.**

**Collin: “Yes, I am. I’m a big fan of Captain America and the Ant-Man.”**

**“Why? What do you like about them?”, Amy asks.**

**“I just like their motivation and the story behind their transition to becoming the legends that they are today. Both of them were two simple men, who despite all the barriers they had in their lives, got to achieve their desires of serving for the greater good of all people.”, Collin says as he looks at his sketch of Captain America.**

**Collin: “What about you? Do you have any favorite superheroes?”**

**Amy: “Not really. I know a couple of them like Captain America, Miss Marvel, and the Ant-Man and the Wasp, but that’s it.”**

**“If you could have a superpower, which would it be?”, Collin asks Amy as he continues with his drawing.**

**Amy: “I don’t know… Probably the ability to read minds!”**

**“Why?”, Collin asks out of curiosity.**

**Amy: “Because with such ability, I would be able to cheat on all of my History exams!”**

**“Really? History isn’t that hard.”, Collin says as he laughs.**

**Amy: “I know... It’s just that I find History very boring. I’m more of a science person.”**

**“I like science, but I am not that proficient at it.”, Collins says when suddenly...**

**“What do we have here?”, a kid says to his group of friends as he abruptly takes Collin’s drawings.**

**“Hey give me my drawings back!”, Collin exclaims in anger.**

**“Or what mutie lover?”, the bully says fiercely at Collin.**

**Collin: “Or I will have to kick your ass!”**

**“Oh really?”, the kid says before ripping Collin’s sketches apart.**

**At Collin seeing this, he, while furious, stands up to fight the kid, but its quickly intercepted by Amy.**

**“What are you doing?”, Collin says to Amy while infuriated.**

**“Let me take care of this.”, Amy says as she turns around to confront the group of kids.**

**Amy: “Francis, please go away.”**

**“Or what?”, Francis exclaims when suddenly a teacher approaches the group of kids.**

**Teacher: “What are you two doing?”**

**“He came here to start insulting us. Then he took Collin’s drawings and tear them apart and punched me on my arm.”, Amy says as she rolls up her sleeves and shows the teacher her bruised arm.**

**“On my god!”, the teacher says in shock as she looks at Amy’s arm.**

**Francis: “Wait, that’s not true! I did teared up his drawings, but I did not---”**

**The teacher grabs Francis by his arm.**

**“Francis, you are coming to the office with me!”, the teacher exclaims as while maddened as she drags Francis to the principal’s office.**

**“She’s lying! I swear! I swear!”, Francis cries as he’s dragged away.**

**As soon as Francis is dragged away, the other kids give a last look at Amy before walking away.**

**“Whoa! How did you do that?”, Collin says while surprised.**

**“While he was confronting you, I squeezed my arm as hard as I could to make it get bruised. Then I just lied, and the teacher instantly believed me. Apart from that, Francis is no good kid, and the teacher know that!”, Amy says as she rolls down her sleeves and sits.**

**“Wow! I’m amazed!”, Collin exclaims as he picks up what’s left of his drawings.**

**“I’m sorry about your drawings.”, Amy says as she looks at the saddened Collin.**

**“It’s alright. I can redo all of them. I will take time, but it should be able to re-draw every single one of them!”, Collin says as he takes a sit.**

**Collin: “Thanks---”**

**“Oh, you don’t have to thank me. I owned you one for what you did during our History class.”, Amy says as Collin looks at her with a smile.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

**The young Amy runs inside the room with joy and quickly jumps on her bed. Amy, upon jumping on her bed, immediately takes her blanket and covers herself with it as a woman while smiling enters the room.**

**“Mija, what have I told you about jumping on your bed?”, the woman asks Amy as she starts tickling her.**

**“I’m sorry!”, the young Amy exclaims as she laughs out loud as a result of getting tickled by the woman.**

**“One day, you are going to finish breaking your bed, and you will end up helping me to repair it.”, the woman says to Amy as she sits in bed.**

**Amy: “No, I won’t if Uncle Devan or Uncle Christopher are here.”**

**“Well, Chris got deployed overseas, and I don’t think he’ll be here any time soon, and Devan is always busy. I don’t think they will be here anytime soon to fix your bed, so please, girl, stop jumping on your bed. Okay?”, the woman says to Amy as she lays back on her bed.**

**“Yeah… Aunty, how is that mutants came to existence and why do people hate them?”, Amy asks as her aunt covers her with her blanket.**

**“Those are really good questions to be answered with an old story that my mom just to tell when I was a kid.”, the woman says.**

**“With a story?”, Amy asks.**

**“Yeah, that’s the only way how I can answer your question. Apart from that, I feel that this is a good time for a story.”, the woman says.**

**“Alright then.”, Amy says with disgust.**

**“Alright then? Oh, I see! You think you are too old for bedtime stories.”, Amy’s aunt says as she avoids laughing.**

**“I mean I kinda am.”, Amy says, while embarrassed.**

**“Amy, you are just teen years old. You still a kid. Besides, bedtime stories aren’t just for little kids. You will be surprised by the number of parents out there that still read bedtime stories to their teenage kids. Still, if you feel that you are too old for bedtimes stories, then I’ll go, and I’ll tell them to your cousin.”, the woman says as she stands from Amy’s bed.**

**“Alright, aunty! You can tell me a bedtime story… but make it quick.”, Amy says, while awkward.**

**At Amy saying this, her aunt walks back to her bed while giggling and sits beside Amy.**

**Amy’s Aunt: “Once upon a time, Cleito, a mortal woman who was stranded in an isolated island, begged for help to those who resided in the paradise above the skies. Cleito, whether it was day or night, fought against all challenges that put at risk her survival without forgiving about the deities that protected her. On the eight-day, while she prepared to sleep, a violent storm arrived, and with it, a massive wave that covered every corner of the island. As the sea carried Cleito away, she prayed for help, but at the moment she started to receive the death with her arms open, a mysterious man took her in his arms, and without hesitation, he kissed her. Once the lips of the mysterious man were laid upon those of Cleitos, she opened her eyes, and as they emerged from the rough waters of the sea, she contemplated the mysterious man who had saved her. As time pass, the love between Cleito and the mysterious man who had saved her grew stronger and stronger until, out of their love, five sets of twins were born. Atlas, Eumolos, Ampheres, Euaimon, Mneseos, Autochthon, Elasippos, Mestor, Azaes, and Diaprepres were all males. They were gifted a giant land of their own to rule at birth by their father. Some of the twins were also born with other gifts like Atlas, who could travel beyond the boundaries of this world, and Diaprepes, who was born with all sorts of knowledge. With time the land ruled by the twins became the center of many technologically, politically, and scientific advances, but because of this advances, many other nations feared the immense potential of this growing empire, which they all called Atlantis. To ease the tensions between other nations, the twins, without the consent of Diaprepes and Atlas, decided to let outsiders of the other less developed nations to reside on the island. Diaprepes and Atlas, to save the land they ruled and love from the dangerous wilderness that resided within their land, decided to conspire against their twins by making a deal with the evil gods, who their father was against. When the evil gods were asked for help by Diaprepes and Atlas, the evil gods requested Atlas and Diaprepes for a favor in return. This favor the evil gods requested was for Atlas and Diaprepes to murder Poseidon, who was their father. In the beginning, the twins denied committing to such thing, but eventually, at seeing how their land was being ruined by those from the other nations, Atlas, along with an enchanted sword build by his brother, Diaprepes, murdered his father. At doing so, the evil gods immediately betrayed Atlas and Diaprepes by driving the outsiders into murdering the thousands of Atlanteans, including the other eight twins. At witnessing the betrayal, Diaprepes turned to the Olympian gods for help, help which they immediately concede. As soon as the outsiders were driven out of Atlantis by the Atlanteans and the Olympian gods, Atlas was condemned to protect the space that set our world from heaven and the underworld apart for the rest of his life. Diaprepes was forgiven by the gods and appointed the new and sole ruler of the Atlantean Empire. Years later, Atlantis was again invaded, but this time it wasn’t invaded by any ordinary nation, but by one dominated by people equal in power to those of Atlas, Diaprepes, and many other Atlanteans. This nation was called Lemuria, and it was mostly composed of a pre-human race of humans known as the Deviants. These Lemurians raided and killed thousand of Atlanteans without reason, and as a result of it, an eternal war between the two nations was born. At the time this was happening, a young man’s name was becoming a synonym for danger as he dethroned the evils that surrounded the empire of Valusia. Kull was his name, a name that was soon to be forbidden by the Lemurian empire at trying to engage in conflict with his now ruled empire. Eventually, Kull aided his native land of Atlantis on its war against the deviants of Lemuria by sending some of his bravest men and scientists. Years after millions of casualties, the war ended with peace of treaty between the Atlantean empire and the nation of Lemuria. The peace established good relations between Atlantis, Valusia, Lemuria, and many other nations. Still, it didn’t end the rivalry and fears of both nations as they both tried to harness powerful weapons that could be used against each other. While the sorcerers of Atlantis worked on creating weapons able to manipulate elements like water, air, earth, fire, and the soul of the living, the Lemurian empire had already worked on a weapon of their own. A crown that served as a vessel for the power of Set, the Evil Elder God. The crown was called the serpent crown as its shape assimilated those of the scaly body of a snake. At last, the inevitable war between both empires took place. The deviants of Lemuria had invaded the Atlantean empire, and the empire of Valusia sent his troops to support them once again. Still, this time it didn’t go as the Valusians were expecting. Upon their arrival, the Valusians were confronted by the Lemurian king himself, Aldor. As the Valusian troops dashed towards, Aldor they were all driven to insanity by the king’s crown. After being driven to insanity, the Valusian troops turned and proceeded to slay each other until there were all dead. At Aldor and his troops managing their way to the heart of Atlantis, King Kammu, Queen Zartra, and the sorcerers of Atlantis engaged in combat against the troops of Lemuria as an attempt to protect it, but they were outnumbered. King Kammu, at witnessing some of his loyalist sorcerers getting slain by Aldor’s troops, defied King Aldor of Lemuria to mortal combat. After minutes of intense combat, King Kammu ended with Aldor’s life by decapitating him. Still, once the crown of the Lemurian King felt to the ground, most of the Lemurian and Atlanteans present during the combat were instantly affected by the evil energies of the crown and soon enough the whole continent of Atlantis, causing all of its population to murder each other. One of those affected by the crown was Kammu’s wife, Zartra, who tried to kill the king. Kammu, at not being able to save Zartra from the evil energies of the crown, put her out of her misery by stabbing her right in her heart, causing her a quick death. Kammu, while devastated, ordered a group of his loyalist sorcerers to open the magma chambers of Atlantis to put an end to the insanity and chaos that was dominating the whole empire. While the king continued fighting for his life, the sorcerers managed their way to the magma chambers, but upon getting to them, the sorcerers were ambushed and attacked by some of the civilians. One of the sorcerers, at witnessing the death of the rest of the sorcerers at the hands of the civilians, quickly took one of the elemental swords. While holding it up facing towards the skies, she cast one last spell before striking the swords sharpened blade against the ground. As soon as the sword struck the ground, a powerful volcanic eruption occurred and with it an incredibly violent earthquake. As the continent trembled, millions of Atlanteans continued murdering each other. At the same time, those who weren’t affected by the crown run through the chaos with hopes of fleeing the island in time. As a result of the eruption and the mega-earthquake, Atlantis will soon begin to sink along with the evil crown and the millions of innocent people that were affected by it. Only those Atlanteans who were water breathers could survive while those who were not fled to unknown lands of the Western Hemisphere. Since then, the story of the lost empire of Atlantis has been told to remind people that grudge, jealousy, prejudice, and immorality can lead to the fall of all people, whether they are from the same kind or not.”**

**“Aunty, how does your story about Atlantis answers my questions?”, Amy asks in confusion.**

**“Well, the Atlantean story that I just told you tells the story of the first civilization of mutants and the reason as for why hate between certain groups of people exist.”, Amy’s aunt replies.**

**Amy: “Wait! So everything in the story is actually real!? Even Poseidon and the other gods!?”**

**“Amy, were you even paying attention! That’s what I’ve been saying all this time!”, Amy’s aunt exclaims.**

**Amy: “How do you know the story is real and that Atlanteans existed!? Was grandma an Atlantean!?”**

**Amy’s aunt: “Amy-”**

**Amy: “Are you an Atlantean!?-”**

**Amy’s aunt: “Amy-”**

**“Are Puerto Ricans secretly Atlanteans!?-”, Amy asks before getting hushed by her aunt.**

**“Amy, you can’t be yelling things like that. Our neighbors can hear you.”, Amy’s aunt whispers to Amy.**

**“Why are you so scared of our neighbors hearing us?”, Amy curiously asks in a lowered voice.**

**“For the same reason why your friend had to move in with his mom. People around here dislike mutants so much that they would be willing to hurt those who support them even if they are kids or not.”, Amy’s aunt, whispers.**

**Amy’s aunt: “Listen, I’m about to tell you something, but you need to promise me that you won’t tell anybody whether it’s your best friend, your teacher, or anyone else. Do you promise me you won’t tell anybody?”**

**“I promise.”, Amy says as she leans towards her aunt.**

**Amy’s aunt: “Okay… A long time ago in our family, there were this man and this woman, who were once warriors and then lovers and then gods. Jafari and Zara were their names. Jafari was one of the many slaves that were imported from the Central and West part of the Caribbean during the fifteen hundreds as a result of the extinction of the Tainos. Zara was the daughter of one of the main members of the Council of Sorcerers of Atlantis. She was secretly a member of an infamous community of Atlantean witches. These witches were infamous due to their ideologies and support for the man and woman that lived on the surface. At the council finding out that Zara was a part of the coven, she, along with the other witches, were expatriated to the surface of the Caribean Ocean and were prohibited from entering Atlantis ever again. Zara was deeply hurt by the actions that her people took against and her sisters for their beliefs, but neither she nor her coven let such resentment to prevent them from fighting for what they believed on. The group of witches managed to establish in many countries in the Caribean, a place that was plagued with violence and the exploitation of innocent people at the time. One night, Jafari, along with other friends, were getting ready to finally break out of the plantation where they were held slaves for years when suddenly they were intercepted by a group of Spanish guards. At witnessing that their plan didn’t go as planned, some of the Africans held slaves started to run leaving those that were caught behind.-”**

**Amy: “Did Jafari left his people behind?”**

**“No, Amy. Unlike the other slaves, Jafari’s wish wasn’t to be free, but for others to enjoy their lives without being under the constant fear of being slaughtered, abused, or enslaved by the colonist. For that reason is why while the others left, he, with a machete in hand, fought the officers to free those who were left behind. His bravery freed all of those who were caught, but his courageous behavior didn’t save him from getting caught by the rest of the officers. The same day after getting caught, Jafari was taken to the gallows as a punishment for trying to run away and for killing the Spanish officers that captured the other runaways. At the moment, Jafari was hanged by the officers, Zara, along with her coven and the Africans who Jafari had freed, came out of the deep bushes and attacked the officers that were witnessing the execution, but upon getting to the gallows, Jafari was already hanging dead. The witches took his body and carried it with them to their lair. There, the witches tried to perform a ritual to bring Jafari to life, but it was too late. Jafari had already passed to the other world, and because of it, the witches gave up on him. Zara believed that if a man or a woman were willing to sacrifice their life for a greater good that the rest should do it in their name too. At witnessing that her coven gave up on a man who willingly gave his life and freedom away to save his people, Zara refused to give up on him. Because of it, she rapidly grabbed a dagger and stabbed herself on the chest with it, causing the other witches to feel disturbed. At giving herself a quick death, Zara ended in the afterlife, where she begged her gods to bring Jafari back from the dead. The gods refused over and over again as Zara continually begged them. Still, then the so-called gods stopped listening to her, and as a result, she was stranded on this mysterious place on her own. Zara tried to escape this shifting world, but after many attempts, she got to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do to escape from it. She spent minutes in it, but those minutes felt like an eternity to her as a quarter of a minute became half of a month, and a third of an hour became a hundred and sixty years. Eventually, as she explored the deeps of the afterlife, voices came out of nowhere and offered her a deal. The deal for her was to give up half of her soul and the souls of all of her future generations so they could do his bidding through the other half if she wanted Jafari and herself to come back to life. Zara was skeptical about jeopardizing her life and the life of the future descendant she might have for a cause, but in the end, her skepticism wasn’t enough to stop her from agreeing to the deals of the unknown. At that very moment, Zara came back to life, she immediately felt the empty space left by that half part of her that was gone. The dagger was still impaled on her chest, but she felt no pain. As the rest of the witches were surrounding her, Jafari unexpectedly stood up as if he had taken a long nap rather than died. The witches were in a state of shock as they could believe the mysterious events that they had just witnessed. The days past and the witches still couldn’t figure out the kind of miracle that had brought Jafari and their sister back. The coven and the free Africans formed an alliance against the colonist, and as a result of it, many of the traditions and knowledge were taught among the group. Some of them even got to develop relationships with each other, which was the case of Zara and Jafari. One day as Jafari and Zara were trying to infiltrate a fortress in which maps with the locations to all plantations and to all of the routes used by slave ships were located. During the infiltration, they were attacked by some of the Spanish officers and were quickly apprehended. At getting incarcerated, one of the guards started molesting Zara. The cries for help were heard by Jafari, who was being tortured by the officers. Jafari, at being scared for his lover’s life, yells at the officers to stop, but instead, they laughed at him and mocked the cries of his fiancee. The pain, the cries for help, and the mockery of the guards sparked something dark in Jafari’s souls. Something darker than the most intense rage to ever exist. This… this revealed the evil that occupied the other half of Jafari’s and Zara’s soul. Jafari managed to escape from the eyes of officers in just a blink of an eye. The officers were confused… lost… but that sense of confusion was soon replaced by horror as Jafari came out of nowhere and started killing the officers with his bare hands. The officers, while afraid for their lives, tried using their muskets against him, but those bullets didn’t do anything, but to make his hatred worse than it already was. The officer who was molesting the defenseless Zara came outside of the prison with his musket in hand to check on the others when suddenly Jafari out of nowhere appeared about three meters away from him. The officer quickly loaded his musket and took a shot at him, but he missed, so he went for a second shot, and in doing so, one by one, the bodies of his partners started falling from the sky. The officer, while scared at the madness that he’s witnessing, runs back to the prison just to find out that Zara was now gone. The officer was overwhelmed by fear, so he quickly ran towards an emergency bell and started ringing it and ringing it, nonstop when suddenly a bright crystal went through the chest of the scared man. The man then slowly turned around with a crystal going through his chest and saw the woman, who he raped, standing in front of him enraged, looking at him. Unexpectedly, Zara stabs him again with another one of those same bright crystals as before. The man fell dead to the ground, but that was not enough for her as she got on the floor and continued stabbing the corpse of the officer multiple times without not even a bit of hesitation. Hours later, the group of witches arrived at the rescue of Jafari and Zara, but upon arriving, they were all disgusted at witnessing the bodies of thousands of Spanish officers lying all around the prison in the state of decomposition. As the witches walked deeper into the prison, they found Jafari covered in blood, consoling the broken Zara. Years passed, and more slaves were broken free by the actions taken by Jafari, Zara and the coven against the colonist of Spain, but at doing so, Jafari and Zara had revealed the magnitude of their god-like abilities to many of the people who they had fought and freed, gaining respect, worshipers and the fear of many others including the government of Spain. The disturbing news about a coven of witches and a couple of demons taking over the Caribbean reached the hears of the religious Hispanic Monarchy and those of many other nations. As a result of it, a supposed well known “Demon Hunter” was sent by the crown to defeat the supposed evils that surrounded the islands. Upon arriving at the Caribbean Sea, the “Demon Hunter” along with some man sent by the Spanish crown, started their quest to take down the demonic entities and the dangerous covens that resided on the island. After months of multiple expeditions, the man finally managed to get with the location of one of the major covens in the Caribbean and, successfully with the help of his tools and magic, ended up ambushing and depowering the entire coven upon confronting it. At ambushing them, the man recognized one of the witches in it as she was the same woman who raised him when he was a kid. The man began questioning one by one every member of the coven. As they denied cooperating with him, they were burned alive. In the end, it was just him and the woman who he once called his mother. The man began questioning her about Jafari and Zara, but the woman, being afraid for the life of the kid who she raised, refused to give up details about the man and woman who he was looking for. The man felt resentment towards the woman who had raised him since she had abandoned him right before he could reach to his teenage years, the same way his biological parents did to him when he was a kid, but instead of killing the woman who he once called mom, he ordered his men to hold her captive until they managed with the location of those who they called the Caribbean Demons. As the officers approached her, two young mulatto kids came out of the bushes and attacked them. Still, they were quickly apprehended by the man thanks to his knowledge about magic. Upon looking at the kids, the man noticed that their faces seemed familiar. Due to this, he questioned the last witch standing about the kids, but at the women refusing to speak, the man grabbed the female of the two kids and put his ancient magical sword against her throat. At doing this, he asked, he asked the witch again, but at the witch refusing to answer the man, the man with his magical sword started to burn the girl’s left side of her face. The witch, at seeing the girl suffering, immediately surrendered and gave the man his shocking answer.”**

**“What was it? What did she tell him?”, Amy asks while amused.**

**Amy’s aunt: “She told him the truth as to why he was abandoned. She told him that the girl who he had hurt was his sister. The man couldn’t believe what had just come out of his adoptive mom; neither the officials could, and because of it, the officials tried turning on the man, but he was fast enough to get them all with a single swing of his magical sword. After doing so, the man mercifully stabbed his adoptive mother to leave no witnesses and left her for dead. Hours later, Jafari and Zara arrived at the coven’s lair to find out that witches had been killed, that their lair had been destroyed, and that their kids had disappeared. While hysterically searching through the place, Zara found the caretaker of her children dying as a result of being stabbed. The witch tried telling Zara and Jafari about what had happened to her sister and their children, but she was remarkably weak to the point she couldn’t even speak, not long after being found the witch passed on to the afterlife. The rage and fear of Zara and Jafari led them to commit many more acts of violence against the Spanish Empire as they searched for their children. The Demon Hunter had heard about the death and chaos that was caused by the Caribbean Demons. Because of it, he went ahead and ambushed them with the help of thousands of Spanish troops. Zara and Jafari were outnumbered, but the number of guards didn’t even match their abilities as the thousands of officers were taken down all at once. Eventually, the battlefield was silent as all of the officers were dead, but suddenly the man surprised the so-called demons with his magic sword in hand. Jafari and Zara demanded their children to be freed, but the demands were declined by the man as he asked them to turn themselves to the Spanish Empire if they ever wanted to see their children alive. The rage and fear that Zara and Jafari felt increased every second as the life of their children were on the line. As a result of it, the man’s words weren’t enough to convince the demons, and because of it, the demons engaged in combat against him. At engaging in combat, Jafari and Zara were amazed by the man’s considerable amount of power as he was able to easily take them both down multiple times during the combat. Jafari’s and Zara’s abilities were fueled by fear and hate, meaning that with every humiliation and defeat, they would come back stronger than before. After an intense duel between the Demon Hunter and Jafari, Jafari was defeated by the man as Zara tried to locate her children through the use of witchcraft. Once she located her children and freed them from captivity, she was confronted once again by the man, who, after difficult combat, she ended up defeating. After defeating the Demon Hunter, Zara proceeded to question the man when suddenly she learned that the man who had killed her sisters and was trying to kill her and her husband was none other than the child who was the product of her rape. As Zara couldn’t believe what she had learned, the man took his opportunity to cause her severe injuries with his enchanted sword. At Jafari, sensing the pain of Zara, his dark and intense feelings became his weapon as he used them to defeat the man once and for all. At the Demon Hunter getting severely injured, he tried to flee the scene. Still, the man didn’t get far before Jafari, with the man’s sword, slashed his back, causing the man to violently fall to the ground. Jafari’s mind was clouded by his intense hatred towards the man who had hurt the love of his wife and kidnapped his kids. Jafari’s mission was to finish the now weakened man, so he slowly walked behind him as the man tried to drag himself using both of his hands and impaled the man’s hand with his magical sword, causing the man to scream in pain. At the man turning his body upwards to face the enraged Jafari, Jafari grabbed the man and slowly started to squeeze the man’s neck. Zara was recovering her conscience as she saw her once-abandoned child being asphyxiated by the man she loves. At Zara trying to intervene between the two men, she gets violently sent feet away by a hit from her lover. Due to this Zara, while infuriated, tried fighting the mentally blinded Jafari to avoid him from killing her son, but she’s quickly subdued by Jafari as she has she had no intention of hurting her man. After subduing Zara, Jafari walked back to the man with the magic sword in hand to finish where he left off. When Jafari was about to strike the weakened man with the sword, Zara out of desperation threw one of her bright daggers at her husband’s hand to make him drop the sword, but at Jafari dropping the sword unexpectedly the man grabs the sword while in mid-air with his injured hand, he stabs the lover of his biological mom. At seeing her lover get impaled, Zara dashed towards him as he abruptly collapsed to the ground. As Jafari agonized, Zara took the sword out of his chest and, with her luminous hands, tries to heal the deep wound on his chest, but in doing so, she realizes that her healing abilities aren’t working on him. At witnessing this, Zara was overwhelmed by the feeling of despair and started questioning herself, and her abilities to what her son responded by saying that the “sword was built ages ago to exile all evil out of the living world” and that there was no way for her to save her husband as “the sword was enchanted in a forgotten ancient language”. At the moment she hears this, she grabs the sword. While taking a look at it, she figures out that the sword is of ancient Atlantean origins, meaning that there was no possible way for her to decipher the magical properties of the sword, so she could counteract the effects it was having on her lover. After watching how Jafari agonized to his death, Zara, while broken, turned to her son and tried to heal him. As Zara was trying to save her son, he told her to don’t bother using her powers to save him as he was also doomed to die by the sword for being born of evil, the same way the other half was. Zara, as she cried, asked her son the reasoning behind his despicable acts to which he responded by saying that all he wanted was to use his curse to cleanse the world, so his family didn’t have to deal with the same evil that he was destined to deal with for the rest of his life. Zara was already broken, but listening to this tore her heart apart as she realized that the misery in her son’s life was caused by the same deal that brought her and Jafari back to life. Shortly after Zara asked for forgiveness, her son finally passed to the afterlife. After that night, Zara dedicated her life to finding a way to break the curse that her children and the children of her children were destined to have.”**

**“Did Zara ever got to break the curse?”, Amy asks her mom while afraid.**

**Amy’s aunt: “Nobody knows. She disappeared not long after that night, and the only remaining of her were the stories told by her children to their children, and so on. Since then, there hasn’t been anyone in the family with the power of the demons, but we have had some mutants as a result of the Atlantean lineage, an example of it being your grandma.”**

**“Aunty, I’m afraid! I don’t want to become a mutant! I don’t want to end the same way Zara or Jarafi did!”, Amy says, while terrified.**

**“Mija, you will never end like Zara or Jafari did. Zara and Jafari were vessels to demons. Besides, those were different times, and the chances of you becoming a mutant are low. Your mom was a carrier of the X-gene, but your father was not nor he even had a mutant relative in his family, and even if you did there’s nothing you should be afraid of!”, Amy’s aunt says as she comforts her niece.**

**“Of course, there are things I should be worried about! One of them is the racist people who want mutants dead! Do you imagine what would happen to me if I ever become one? Everyone would go after me! Everybody would hate me!”, Amy says as she starts sobbing.**

**“Listen mija, mutants aren’t monsters like most people believe, and you should never be afraid of one nor afraid of becoming one. Years ago, people would hate you because of the color of your skin. They would be willing to kill you for having a different culture or religion than theirs, but yet we never bowl to the racist scum nor surrendered our human right to them. Instead, we fought for them until we achieved the equality that you are now experiencing as a young Afro-Latina. Don’t let the racist make you renounce to what you are or to what you might become. Don’t let fear take over your heart and mind. Instead, be brave and let your voice be heard, so your future and the future of your kids become one of peace and happiness rather than one of conflict and misery.”, the woman says to her niece as they both hug when suddenly a baby starts to cry.**

**Amy’s aunt: “It seems that Ernn’s nap didn’t last long.”**

**“I have to check on him. And go to sleep. I don’t want you to be late for school tomorrow.”, the woman says to Amy as she kisses her on her forehead.**

**“Bendicion!”, Amy says to her aunt as she walks to the door.**

**“Dios te bendiga, mija!”, Amy’s aunt says to her niece as she proceeds to turn the light off and close the door.**

**At her aunt closing the door, Amy lays back on her bed, and at hearing her clock ticking, she finally surrenders to her sleep.**

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

**Amy arrives at her classroom, feeling tired and nauseous. Upon taking her seat, Collin, who was sitting at the very back of the classroom, goes ahead and sits beside Amy.**

**“Amy, are you fine? You seem sick!”, Collin exclaims to Amy as she leans on her hand.**

**Amy: “Yeah, I’m alright! And it’s just a sudden headache!”**

**Collin: “A sudden headache?”**

**Amy: “Yeah, I’ve been having them since I woke up this morning, but I took some acetaminophen. The headache should stop at any moment.”**

**“Alright… I’ll be sitting here in case you need help.”, Collin whispers to Amy as the teacher enters the classroom.**

**“Good morning, people. I hope you all have studied because we are going to begin the class with a quiz, so please take anything that is not a pencil or an eraser off your desk.”, the teacher says as she takes some copies and starts distributing them across the classroom. At giving Amy a copy of the quiz, the teacher stops to observe Amy in a very peculiar way.**

**“I didn’t know you suffered from Central Heterochromia!”, the teacher says to Amy as she continues observing Amy’s eyes.**

**“Central Hetero what?”, Amy confusedly says.**

**“Central Heterochromia. It’s a condition in which the iris of the person who suffers from it has two distinct colors within the same eye. Both of your eyes are light blue in the outer part of your iris, but in the inner part, close to the pupils, they seem to be dark brown.”, the teacher says as she inspects her eyes.**

**Amy, upon hearing this, takes a mirror from her desk and uses it to look at her eyes.**

**“I could swear my eyes were brown, not blue… and brown.”, Amy says as she shockingly looks at her eyes.**

**“Well, maybe you don’t pay attention to what you see in the mirror.”, the teacher says to Amy, causing some of the students to giggle.**

**At hearing this, Amy slowly reaches for the copy on the teacher's hands and takes it. At the teacher leaving Amy’s desk, Amy starts working on her quiz when unexpectedly, the headache returns, this time more intense than before. Amy, at not being able to handle the pain, puts her head on the desk and covers it with her hands to avoids screaming in pain. After a couple of intense minutes, she realizes that the classroom had become quieter than it was before. At noticing this, Amy starts to quietly hit the table with her pencil. Still, at doing so, she realizes that she has lost the ability to perceive sound. Upon learning this, Amy is overwhelmed by anxiety, but instead of letting the teacher know what’s happening, she proceeds to scratch her hair to avoid losing her mind.**

**“Amy.”, Collin whispers to Amy as suddenly her ability to perceive sound returns to normality.**

**“Yeah…?”, Amy asks as the intense headache comes back to torment her.**

**“Are you alright?”, Collin asks Amy as she turns to look at him.**

**“Yes… Yes. I’m… alright.”, Amy responds as voices take over her mind.**

**“Amy, are you sure? You don’t look good. I’m just worried about you.”, Collin asks while worried.**

**“Yes… Collin, please stop.”, Amy says as the voices become louder and louder.**

**Collin: “Stop what?”**

**“Worrying… about me. I’m fine!”, Amy whispers as the voices become louder than the noises around her.**

**“She’s not okay. She’s sweating, and she looks pale. I’ll let the teacher know as soon as I’m done.”, Collin tells himself inside his mind.**

**Amy: “Collin, I’m fine! It’s just a headache!”**

**“Wait… What how’s that she knows?”, Collin talks inside his head.**

**“You are talking out loud, you dummy! That’s how I know!---”, Amy says to Collin when...**

**“Amy and Collin, if I catch you one more time to each other, I’ll be an instant zero on your quiz.”, the teacher says as she catches Amy talking to Collin.**

**After the warning given to them by the teacher, Collin continues and proceeds to finish his quiz as Amy just simply lays her head on the desk.**

**THAT DAY DURING LUNCH…**

**Amy is sitting on her own with her hands covering her face as she whispers to the hundred of voices inside her head.**

**“Please go away!”, Amy whispers to herself over and over again until Collin abruptly sits on the same table as her.**

**“Amy, what’s happening? You have been acting weird all day. Is there something you want to tell me?”, Collin asks while worried about his new friend.**

**Amy: “I… think I’m… sick.”**

**“You think!? Come on! I’ll walk with you to the nursery!”, Collin says as he helps Amy to stands up.**

**At walking out of the lunchroom, they are unexpectedly intercepted by Francis and his group of supposed friends.**

**“Did you thought you were going to get away with it?”, Francis says as he abruptly pushes Amy to the ground.**

**“Leave her alone!”, Collin says as he tried to fight Francis for pushing Amy, but upon trying to do so, Francis ends up punching Collin’s nose, causing him to fall to the ground and a fractured nose.**

**After punching Collin, Francis redirects his hostility towards Amy, who’s trying to stand up from the ground.**

**“Stand up and fight, coward!”, Francis yells at Amy.**

**Collin: “Amy, don’t do it!”**

**“Collin, shut up!”, Amy yells at Collin as she slowly stands up.**

**Amy finally stands up as she becomes enraged by Francis’s actions. While enraged, Amy quickly approaches Francis, and as he tried to punch her, she strikes him on his jaw. At the moment her skin makes contact with Francis’s skin, Amy has a glimpse of Francis’s getting punches by his abusive father.**

**As a result of the punch and the unexplained glimpse, Francis falls unconsciously to the ground, causing those who were chanting to hush.**

**“Francis, I’m sorry!”, Amy says as she’s now confused and scared of herself.**

**Francis recovers his conscience and immediately starts to cry.**

**“What are you!? What did you do to me!?”, Francis yells as he drags himself away from Amy.**

**Amy: “I don’t know! I’m sorry! I didn’t know what I was doing!”**

**As Collin stands up from the ground, a nearby teacher walks up to the students to intervene in the conflict.**

**“What happened here!?”, the teacher asks as she approaches Collin to check on his fractured nose.**

**“She’s one of them! She got inside my mind when she punched me!”, Francis yells at the teacher as he fears for his life.**

**“Amy, what did you do to him?”, the teacher while worried, asks Amy.**

**“Miss Clark, he’s lying! He started all of this! He’s the one punched me!”, Collin yells to the teacher as Francis continues crying.**

**“You know what you all coming to the office with me. Let’s go!”, the teacher says to Collin, Francis, and Amy.**

**All of them start walking behind Miss Clark, except for Amy, who refuses to follow the teacher.**

**“Amy, I said to the officer, now!”, the teacher while maddened at Amy as she stares at her.**

**“But I didn’t do anything!”, Amy exclaims in fear.**

**“I said to the office...”, the teacher violently says as she grabs Amy by her arm, but at making contact with her skin, Miss Clark wakes up injured in the passenger seat of a wrecked car. Her seatbelt is stuck, and because of it, she’s unable to leave the vehicle. She calls up for her husband, but she gets no sign of him. She removes the airbag of the glove compartment and searches for something sharp enough to cut through the hard textiles of the seatbelt, but unfortunately, she only finds a bunch of documents. She tries pulling the belt off the latch, but she has no success at freeing herself. While desperate, she starts looking around until she sees a bunch of shattered glass lying on the driver's seat. Miss Clark quickly grabs one of these pieces of broken glass and cuts through the hard seatbelt. After finally cutting all of it, she then opens the door of her car and exits it. At exiting it, she starts calling for her husband as she walks around the bridge. As she starts walking near the edges of the bridge, she starts seeing some remains of shattered glass and coins, until suddenly while looking down at the shore of the river beneath the bridge, she finds the corpse of her husband with all of his extremities twisted. Upon the teacher having this short glimpse of her traumatic accident, she left go Amy’s arm.**

**Amy: “I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s happening! I need help! I didn’t ---”**

**“Get away from me, freak!”, Miss Clark yells at Amy as she stands petrified in front of her.**

**“I’m sorry… I’m sorry!”, Amy says while panicking backs off from the teacher and everybody around her to avoid witnessing the traumatic memories of those who surround her.**

**Upon backing off, she sees herself surrounded by everyone and the negative thoughts that are going through all of their minds. The voices of these thoughts become louder and louder as she loses control of her emotion. She tried covering her hears to stop listening to them, but it doesn’t seem to work. At the thoughts clouding her mind, Amy drops on her knees as while covering her hears, she starts to cry.**

**HOURS LATER AT DETENTION…**

**Amy is sitting with her head down and her eyes close as she hears the thoughts of all of the people around her, including those of the secretary who’s disgustingly looking at her.**

**“Who would have thought that she was a mutie, huh? I hope the purifiers get to them before she ends up hurting more innocent people.”, the secretary says to herself as Amy reads her mind.**

**“Why? Why do you hate me so much? Why do you all want me to die?”, Amy asks the secretary as she cries.**

**Secretary: “What? I never said---”**

**“I heard you.”, Amy says to the secretary as she continues to cry.**

**Upon the secretary realizing the kind of mutant Amy was, she immediately while terrified stands up, grabs her stuff, and leaves the office. Subsequently, after the secretary left, Amy’s attention is shifted towards the conversation that her aunt and the principal are having inside his office.**

**“Mister Reese, she is a good kid! I’m sure she can learn to control herself!”, Amy’s aunt says to the principal while maddened.**

**Principal (Mr. Reese): “Miss Jackson, I’m sorry, but we can’t have a mutant in our school!**

**As soon as the parents of our students start to hear about the incident, they will begin to file complaints against her! Some of them might even pull their kids out of this school!”**

**“Your niece is one of the smartest kids in this school, but sadly we have to let her go… for her own good.”, the principal says in a calm voice to Amy’s aunt.**

**“For her own good!? You are refusing to let her attend this school just to protect its reputation!”, Miss Jackson/Nicole/Amy’s aunt says while infuriated.**

**“Mam, this is not about this school’s reputation! This about its safety and the safety of your family! If the Purifiers, the Church of Humanity, or any of those lunatic groups hear that mutants are attending our school, they will come for her, your family, and anybody who aids them!” the principals say while worried.**

**Miss Jackson, at hearing this, stands up her seat and while maddened walks to the office’s door.**

**Mr. Reese: “I’m truly sorry, mam.”**

**“No. When your child gets denied its basic human right for simply being of a different race, and you start to feel the pain of it, then you’ll be sorry.”, Miss Jackson says to Mister Reese before leaving his office.**

**Miss Jackson walks out, and upon doing so, she sees her niece sitting ahead of her, with her head down. Miss Jackson, at feeling bad for her niece, slowly walk up to Amy and kneels in front of her.**

**“You don’t have to tell me! I heard everything!”, Amy says with her head down.**

**“Why do you want to send me away?”, Amy asks her aunt as she finally raises her head and faces her aunt.**

**Amy’s aunt: “Amy you are in---”**

**“You are abandoning me like how mom and dad did to me!”, Amy yells at her aunt as she starts to cry again.**

**“Mija, you know I would never do such thing to you! You know that I love you as if you were my own daughter! I care about you, and I wish I didn’t have to do this, but your life is in danger, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you!”, Miss Jackson says as she starts to shed some tears.**

**Mrs. Jackson: “There is this school that your uncle just to attend when he was a kid. That school… is an excellent school for people like you!”**

**Amy: “Aunty, I don’t want to go there! I want to be with you!”**

**“Honey, I have to! If I don’t send you there, bad people will hurt you, and I don’t want to lose you!”, Miss Jackson says as she dries her tears and stands up.**

**“Come on, Amy… We have to go.”, Miss Jackson says to her niece as she looks directly at her aunt.**

**Amy takes her time to dry her tears and pick up her belongings. Upon taking her stuff, Amy and her aunt exit the office. At Amy exiting the office, she hears the mean thoughts of the kids, who are looking at her.**

**“She’s one of those muties!”, “Oh, that is why she and Collin were friends!”, and “We don’t want any of them in this school!” are among the negative thoughts that are flooding Amy’s mind.**

**At leaving school and walking to her aunt’s car, Amy senses how her aunt’s feelings of sadness and despair become more and more notorious as they approach the vehicle.**

**Upon getting in the car, Miss Jackson looks at a picture of her niece, Amy, sitting on her dashboard. Miss Jackson is heartbroken, and as a result of it, she hesitates to start her car, but at being aware of Amy’s abilities, she holds her feelings to herself. After a couple of seconds of deep breathing, Nicole finally turns on her car and drives Amy back home for the last time.**

**HOURS LATER…**

**Amy and Nicole drive to a big mansion in the middle of nowhere. Upon making it to the front of the mansion. Nicole gets off the car and opens one of the rear doors for Amy. Amy is reluctant to leave her aunt’s car, but ultimately she does so. As Amy leaves the vehicle, Nicole helps her niece to take her baggage out of the car when suddenly a young red hair adult woman, along with a tall and muscular man, come out of the mansion to greet their new member.**

**“Nicole, long time no see! How are you?”, the muscular man asks Nicole as he walks with the young woman towards her.**

**Nicole: “I’m good, Hank. What about you?”**

**“Oh, I couldn’t be any better! How’s Devan? It has been a long time since I haven’t heard about him.”, Hank replies to Nicole as he’s now standing in front of her.**

**Nicole: “He’s alright, and busy most of the time. Since he traveled to Africa about a month ago, I haven’t heard about him.”**

**Hank: “Well, give him my greetings when you see him.”**

**“I will.”, Nicole says as she smiles.**

**“Nicole, this is Jean Grey. She’s of our older students, and she’s going to be helping me to introduce your niece to our students and faculty members.”, Hank says as the young adult woman reaches her hand to Nicole.**

**“Nice to meet you, Miss Jackson.”, Jean says as she shakes hands with Nicole.**

**Nicole: “Nice to meet you too.”**

**“Aunty, I don’t want to stay here. I’m scared.”, Amy whispers to her aunt as she hides behind her.**

**“Don’t worry.”, Jean telepathically says to Amy as she kneels.**

**Amy at hearing Jean’s voice inside her mind, while shy, she approaches her.**

**Amy: “What are you?”**

**Jean: “I’m a telekinetic, and also a telepath just like you.”**

**“What’s a telekinetic and a telepath?”, Amy curiously asks.**

**“Well, a telepath is someone who’s able to read thoughts and experience the memories of others like you and me, and a telekinetic is someone who’s able to lift things with their mind”, Jean replies.**

**Amy: “Can you lift something with your powers?”**

**“Sure.”, Jean says as she laughs.**

**At the request of Amy, Jean stands up and raises both of her hands as she closes her eyes. Upon doing so, Jean starts lifting some of the rocks near the fountain located in front of the mansion and stars spinning them around them. Amy, Nicole, and Hank are amused by Jean’s spectacular powers when suddenly Jean lift herself with all of them of the ground. In the beginning, Amy and Nicole were scared for their life. Still, at seeing that Jean had absolute control over her powers, they let the fear go and instead enjoyed the fantastic experience. After a couple of minutes of showing off her incredible abilities, Jean returns all of the rocks to their locations and puts Amy, Nicole, Hank, herself back on the ground. Once she’s done doing so, Amy and Nicole start cheering for her to what she responds with a big smile.**

**“Do you want me to show you the mansion?”, Jean asks Amy as she cheers.**

**“Yes!”, Amy happily replies to Jean as she starts approaching her.**

**“Alright, then follow me!”, Jean says as she levitates Amy and herself inside the mansion.**

**Nicole is in silence, contemplating how her niece smiles in joy once again when she suddenly turns to Hank.**

**Nicole: “Hank, I need you to promise me that you will take care of her.”**

**“Nicole, there’s nothing to worry about. This mansion is equipped with a top-notch security system. There’s no way something can get or leave the mansion without our knowledge.”, Hank says to Nicole to bury her worries.**

**“I know, but I still need somebody, who I trust, to watch out for her… Can you promise me that you will do that?”, Nicole asks Hank as she’s about to cry.**

**“I promise.”, Hank replies as he looks at Nicole right to her eyes.**

**Nicole, at hearing Hank’s vowing to protect her niece, she proceeds to handle him Amy’s luggage. Afterward, to avoid being broken-hearted at leaving her niece, she walks up to her car when suddenly…**

**“Aunty wait!”, Amy yells from the mansion’s entrance as she runs towards her aunt.**

**Once Amy gets to her aunt, she stops at a safe distance to avoid getting inside her aunt’s mind.**

**Amy: “What’s going to happen with Uncle Christopher, Ernn, and you?”**

**“We’ll be alright. We might have to move out to a new place, but we’ll be alright.”, Nicole says as she avoids getting emotional in front of her niece.**

**Amy: “Are you and Ernn going to come and visit me?”**

**Nicole: “Of course we will, honey.”**

**“I know you are sad and that you don’t want to see me cry.”, Amy says as she genuinely wishes to hug her aunt.**

**“Don’t worry. I’m shielding her. You can hug your aunt.”, Jean says to Amy telepathically as she walks towards them.**

**Upon hearing this, Amy quickly dashes towards her aunt and giver her a firm hug. Nicole, at getting hugged, kneels down to her niece to give her a hug, as in the process of doing so, she lets her feeling go.**

**“We all are going to miss you!”, Nicole, while crying, says to Amy as she gives her her dolorous goodbyes.**

**After a couple of seconds of this emotional moment, Nicole gives Amy one last kiss on her forehead before standing up, getting her car and leaving. As Nicole leaves, she looks at her mirror to look at her heartbroken.**

**TWELVE YEARS LATER…**

**A full-grown Amy is sitting a desk, inspecting some documents when suddenly…**

**“You won’t be thinking about taking your phone from me without me noticing, right Jubilee?”, Amy says to the student who’s trying to sneak inside the classroom.**

**“No, Miss Serrano. I’m… not.”, Jubilee says as she stands off the floor.**

**Amy: “Good. Then what are you here for?”**

**“I’m here for… my… science book.”, Jubilee, while nervous, says to her teacher.**

**Amy: “You are here for your science book?”**

**Jubilee: “Yeah… My science book.”**

**Amy: “Okay… Go and get it then.”**

**“Okay… I’m going to get my book.”, Jubilee says as she slowly walks towards the classroom bookshelf.**

**As Jubilee stands in front of the bookshelf, she simulates looking for her book.**

**“Oh!”, Jubilee exclaims.**

**Amy: “What that “Oh!” for?”**

**Jubilee: “I forgot I left my book at my locker.”**

**“Since when do we have lockers, Miss Lee?”, a bald man on a suit asks as he enters Amy’s classroom.**

**Jubilee: “Uh… Professor… It’s nice to see you…”**

**“It’s nice to see you too, Miss Lee.”, the Professor while he and Amy stare at the now awkward Jubilee.**

**After seconds of silence, Jubilee starts to slowly walk out of the classroom until, at last, she starts running.**

**“She’s quite a trouble maker, isn’t she?”, the Professor asks as he sits in front of Amy’s desk.**

**“Yeah, she definitely is.”, Amy says as she giggles.**

**Amy: “How was San Francisco?”**

**Professor: “Despite the fact I didn’t really get to do that much other than visiting my brother, it went great.”**

**“Great. How’s your brother? Is he getting any better?”, Amy asks as she looks at the Professor and continues inspecting her papers.**

**Professor: “Well, David seems to be progressing, but not at the rate I was expecting. I mean, the mental hospital has definitely helped him to cope with the voices of the people who reside inside his head. Still, at times they end up taking control over his mind.”**

**Amy: “Did you tried having a session with him?”**

**Professor: “Yes, I did multiple times, but he’s too strong. His mind is like a Russian nesting doll. It has many minds within his own mind. Every time I tried to break through his mind, his personalities would always find a way to kick me out of it. In some cases, they were already waiting for me to show up, so they could do the same thing over and over again.”**

**“At least he’s getting better.”, Amy, with optimism, says.**

**“Yeah, that’s one way of looking at it.”, the Professor says as he feels skeptical.**

**Professor: “How’s Hank? Has he contacted you?”**

**“Yes, he did, and you won’t believe what he told me”, Amy says as she stops working on her documents and looks at the Professor.**

**“What? What happened?”, the Professor asks while serious.**

**Amy: “Jean is alive… She was found by the Avengers at the bottom of Jamaica Bay. The same place where the space shuttle crashed a couple of years ago.”**

**“How’s that possible? We all saw her die!”, the Professor exclaims as he can’t believe what he’s hearing.**

**Amy: “I know. I can’t believe it either.”**

**“Did he told you anything else about Jean?”, the Professor asks while worried.**

**“He told me that Warren was going to get a hold on Scott to let him know and that was it.”, Amy replies to the Professor.**

**Once Amy gives her reply to the Professor, he lays his head back on his chair.**

**“What’s wrong? I thought that Jean’s news was going to make your day a lot better. Instead, it seems to have made it worst.”, Amy says as she notices the Professor’s troubled mood.**

**“To be honest, I don’t know how to feel. Jean is like a sister to me, but we all know what ended happening to her.”, the Professor says while conflicted.**

**Amy: “Are you worried that she still---”**

**“Yes. I don’t know if we should trust her.”, the Professor says as he looks outside the window.**

**“Well, I have other things to do. If you need me, you know where I am.”, the Professor says as he stands up.**

**“Understood. It’s nice to have you back Charles.”, Amy says to the Professor as he walks out of the room.**

**“Thanks!”, the Professor exclaims as he leaves the classroom.**

**HOURS LATER…**

**Amy walks to her bathroom and opens the faucet. Afterward, Amy grabs her brush, puts a little bit of toothpaste on it, and starts brushing her teeth. As she does so, she looks at her self in the mirror to make sure she’s brushing them right. At bending to get a mouthful of water, she starts hearing whispers. Upon hearing the whispers, she quickly while scared starts looking around her, but she sees nothing. After looking around her and not finding the source of the sudden whispers, she immediately spits the water back into her bathroom sink and walks to her bed to get some sleep. Subsequently, after getting to her bed, she covers herself with her blanket, turns her lamp off, and shuts her eyes to then fall asleep. As she starts to dream, the whispers get higher and higher.**

**“Mom! What are you doing!?”, one of the voices aggressively says.**

**“What are you doing!?”, the aggressive voice says as a gun can be heard being loaded.**

**“I’m sorry, kid, but she brought it on herself!”, another voice says when suddenly.**

**“NO!”, Amy says as she wakes up at hearing a gun being fired.**

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Author's Note:**

> Every other Sunday, new chapters will be published. For more visit https://sites.google.com/u/0/d/1g1KeN05iQWB4ZJgmCjTSAJ-8ndTdc8uD/edit so you don't miss any of the extra fanfic content that I'll be working on.


End file.
